


Fashioned For Love

by tm_writes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Good family feels, Insta-family, Jon had a family!, Jon is not related to the Starks, Jon was raised by Elia, Love at First Sight, Not alot of angst, Romance, Sexy Single Dad, Single Dad Jon, Soulmates, Sweet Sansa, These two fools fall hard and fast, doctor!Jon, fashion designer!sansa, light and fluffy, so sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tm_writes/pseuds/tm_writes
Summary: Sansa Stark is an up and coming fashion designer, working for House Martell in Sunspear. Despite finding professional success, her love life remains woefully lackluster.Jon Snow is too busy to date. A trauma surgeon and single dad to a bright four year old daughter, he barely remembers to buy groceries.A chance encounter in Sunspear, brings them crashing into each other's lives. There is instant chemisty when they meet, but Jon’s life is in the North, while Sansa is firmly entrenched in the Sunspear.  What happens when Sansa moves back North, to run the new branch of House of Martell fashion in the North?This is a love at first sight romance, filled with passion, love and a lots of family. And discovering that when you find the one, you do everything possible to make it work!
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 199
Kudos: 334





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rework of a story idea I had last summer. Given the state of well, everything, I’ve redone a lot of it to make it light and fluffy and romantic. I just needed this in my life, and wanted to write it. I don’t know how long this will be, or how much angst we will see in this story. 
> 
> My third attempt at a Jonsa Modern AU. 
> 
> Something to keep in mind is the Jon was NOT raised by the Starks or related to them. He was raised by Elia in the south, and therefore is close with his half siblings Aegon and Rhae. 
> 
> I know this is something different, but I hope it works for this story. 
> 
> Huge shout out to MF for helping me with the idea, even if I changed so much of it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

* * *

_ Sunspear, Water Garden Palace – Sansa _

Sansa sighed as she unwrapped a tampon and took care of business. Like clockwork, her period had come. She was well used to dealing with it and the disappointment that it represented about her.

Her personal life was a mess. She'd poured her heart into her career for most of her twenties, often willing to compromise other parts of her life to have professional success. And now, she was another month closer to thirty, and in a dead end-end relationship that she knew was going nowhere.

She washed her hands and stared at herself in the mirror, and took stock.

_What the hell was she doing?_

She had been with Harry for four years and knew it was going absolutely nowhere.

Disgusted with herself for wasting her time with a man that wasn't worth it, she threw the tampon wrapper in the garbage and then rummaged in her designer clutch to freshen her makeup.

Four years. Ugh. What an utter waste.

She wasn’t even sure she liked Harry much anymore. In fact, she knew she didn't and hadn't for a while. But she had been too busy to end things. She really hadn't dated much. Harry was only her fourth boyfriend, and the thought of another failed relationship made her depressed.

She had been twenty-four when she'd met Harry. He’d been a year older than her at twenty-five. At the time, he'd seemed perfect – a golden-haired prince of a man that she'd dreamed of her entire life.

Sansa had just moved to Highgarden after finishing her master's degree in fashion design and marketing. She had taken a job with the Tyrell fashion group, and she'd thought he was everything she'd wanted when Marg, her best friend, introduced her to the ambitious stock broker. Sansa had willingly dived into the relationship, determined to make it work.

Now, as she took stock in the elegantly appointed washroom at her boss's mansion, she knew that had been hopeless. _They_ had been hopeless and probably had been doomed from the start. All her relationships were doomed because Sansa knew what she wanted, and she had yet to find it.

She wanted heart-stopping, sweep you off your feet, can't live without you, love. A once in a lifetime love. Soulmate level love.

Alone in this bathroom, she could admit that she wanted something more than what she had settled for – what she always seemed to settle for.

What was it that her Dad always said? No use crying over spilt milk? He'd had the right of it. Things were over with Harry – she just had to end it. 

Shaking herself from going down that road again of lamenting what she didn’t have, Sansa stared at herself in the mirror and took stock. She knew what she had to do. End things with Harry.

While she might have been depressed to get another period at twenty-eight, at least she wasn't pregnant with Harry the Horrible's baby. As much as she wanted the husband and family, she didn't want it with him. It was well past time to end things with him.

Like most women, she'd had a scare or two over the years, but the timing had never been right and she’d been grateful she’d never ended up having a child with someone she didn’t love with her entire heart.

She'd been what one might call a 'late bloomer' – not even dating until her third-year university and losing her virginity when she was twenty-one. Sansa was not a woman that played the field much – either in university or out of it. She was ambitious and picky, and it took a while for her to warm up to guys and trust them. She'd seen far too many friends derailed from their life plans by a handsome face. And she was determined that would not be her.

Which was why she was more annoyed at herself for staying with Harry than she was at Harry himself. Not that she was cutting him any slack. Harry was decidedly lacklustre for a boyfriend, and if she were honest, she couldn't quite figure out why.

Was it her? Was she lacking? Was there something wrong with her that she attracted only duds for boyfriends?

She knew she was slim, but she did have an ok ass. She had perky boobs, and her hair, arguably her best feature, got more than one comment. Sansa knew fashion and dressed to impress. She was smart, a great conversationalist, and she had a variety of interests and hobbies! She even liked kids and dogs and would put up with cats if pushed. All in all, she knew she was a catch!

So why on earth had she 'settled' for Harry?

Sansa was an accomplished professional in her chosen field, with a healthy bank account and a condo that felt far too lonely most days. At twenty-eight, she was ready for the next step. The one thing that hadn't changed since she was young was the dream of having it all. Career. Husband. Family. None of those dreams had diminished over the years, even if people told her she was far too ambitious and picky sometimes. If anything, those dreams grew stronger by the day.

She had been fooling herself, thinking that was what she and Harry, had been working towards. She knew that they weren't. Harry was immature, socially ambitious, and a workaholic that barely made time for her anymore.

At twenty-nine, Harry Hardyng was a douche. She knew it, and so did her friends.

Sansa had attempted to broach the subject of marriage with Harry six months ago. Or – not even marriage. Just maybe one of them moving to where the other lived. She was in Sunspear, and he was in the Eyrie. How could they possibly have a future when they lived hundreds of miles apart from one another?

She thought that maybe after four years of dating, some of that long-distance, he'd want something more.

He'd laughed and told her he thought their life was fine.

_Fine._

She snorted.

What they had was hardly fine. It was barely even passable.

There hadn't even been any wiggle room. When Harry made up his mind, that was it. He liked the status quo, and it was slowly killing her. That conversation had been six months ago, and things had only deteriorated between them since that dinner. She knew they both felt it. Their relationship was over in all but name. Sansa knew she should have left him that night. There was no future between them.

But they'd been together for years, and she liked having someone in her life. It just seemed like most of the men she was dating were frogs instead of princes.

What had once seemed exciting and fun between her and Harry was now just grating and annoying. She used to be willing to put up with Harry and his antics.

But now?

Now, Sansa wanted what she'd always dreamed about. That incredible, soul-consuming, fantastic love. She wanted a husband that adored her and children that created a messy house. She wanted to love someone passionately and have that love returned.

And none of that would happen with Harry.

Here she was, hiding out in one of the elegantly appointed bathrooms in her boss's family's mansion, having a pity party because she'd known her period was coming, and she knew that she'd given up on her dreams for another month. Because she had stayed in a relationship for far too long with a man that wasn't worth it.

_Who was she that she was willing to settle? Was this what she had become?_

She was frustrated with herself at that moment for never really getting over that idea of true love. Was she just being naïve in thinking there was a perfect man out there for her?

Every single man she'd met, she'd compared to her ideal ‘dream guy.'

Dream guy would be handsome, yes. But kind. Confident. Passionate. He’d be a hard worker and he’d want a family. He’d be sexy as hell and maybe a bit of an alpha male – all growly and possessive and want to shout to the rooftops that he was her man.

That was not Harry. The man didn’t care that she spent her entire day surrounded by beautiful people.

Not that Sansa wanted some jealous possessive asshole. Just a guy that was hers and that she was his. Something … all-consuming and that they couldn’t stand to be apart from one another. And if truth be told, she might not have the most experience in the bedroom, but Harry did not get it done. She wanted a man that was _more_ – that took control, knew her body, got her off.

Sansa liked dirty talk and dominant men and gods …. This was so not helping!

As she stared at herself in the mirror, she realized that every man she’d ever dated had come up lacking. Severely lacking.

She was angry - pissed off at herself that she found herself at such a dead-end in her relationship, again.

She took her lip gloss and put it back into her clutch, unable to keep her mind from straying to Elia Martell, her boss. Elia had been trying to convince Sansa that she had the perfect man for her.

Sansa snorted at that thought. So far, no man had even come close to being perfect.

Elia Martell was fifty-two, almost fifty-three and Sansa's mentor and close friend. The woman was a force in the fashion world and ruled her empire like a benevolent goddess. She had two children, a son named Aegon, thirty - almost thirty-one, and a daughter, Rhae, twenty-eight.

She also had a step-son that was thirty. A step-son that she'd been trying to set Sansa up with for the past few years.

One night when they'd drank far too much wine, the entire sordid story had come out about her step-son, and Sansa's respect for Elia had notched up even higher.

Elia married Rhaegar Targaryen when she was twenty-one and he was twenty-four. Eager for a family, she’d gotten pregnant quickly and at twenty two, had her son, Aegon, followed a few years later by her daughter Rhae.

Unknown to Elia, her husband began an affair with a woman in the North - a woman Elia’s same age, within the first year of their marriage and had a child with her.

Elia hadn't known about the child or the affair until her husband had died when she was twenty- five. It had caused quite the scandal at the time because her husband had been with his mistress and they both died in the car accident.

At the time, her husband Rhaegar had been twenty-eight and his mistress twenty-five. Their son, Jon, was the same age as Aegon, just shy of three.

It was only then that Elia had learned the affair had started shortly after they had married. Her entire marriage her husband had essentially had a double life with another woman. A woman her same age, who had a son the same age as Elia’s own. 

Unlike most women who might have rejected the child and sent him to live with his uncle in the North when he’d become an orphan, Elia had welcomed the child into her home. She was a widow at twenty-five and now had two three year olds and a one year old to raise by herself. 

Elia had taken this Jon Snow into her home to raise him with his half-siblings. Aegon and Jon were only months apart, which made the betrayal all the more brutal. But Elia had never take it out on the boy – loving him as if he were he own.

Since that night, Sansa had her all about the fantastic Dr. Snow, not only from Elia but from Rhae, who also worked with them, and Aegon. It was clear that Jon's half-siblings and step-mother adored him.

Sansa had learned that Jon had ended up splitting his time between Sunspear and the Martells and his Uncle Benjen Snow in the North during his childhood and now was a trauma surgeon in the North. He was in his final years of training, having secured a coveted fellowship at Wintertown’s best hospital. 

Despite working for Elia for the past three years, Sansa had yet to meet this mysterious Dr. Snow, as he rarely came south. And really, what were the odds of Elia’s step-son being Sansa’s dream guy? Slim to none the way Sansa could figure it.

So even though she was having a pity party in the bathroom, Sansa knew she had to get her ass out of the bathroom and back to work.

Today was a massive spring launch party for Elia's fall line at her family's mansion, the Water Garden Palace. Sansa, one of Elia's principal designers, was expected to be seen – to mix and mingle and generally be the star she was for House Martell, which had stolen her away from House Tyrell in the Reach. Even House Lannister and House Targaryen hadn't been able to compete with Elia's very generous offer.

Sansa had chosen to work for Elia because the woman was almost a legend in the fashion world, but more, her reputation as a truly amazing woman had proceeded her. And Sansa had worked her ass off for such an opportunity. It had been everything she'd ever wanted. Elia was one of her closest friends, a true mentor and a wonderful woman. Sansa adored working for House Martell.

Except her love life was an utter mess.

An hour ago, her boss, the fantastic and incomparable Elia Martell, had handed Sansa her dream assignment – heading up the new division of House of Martell Fashion in the North.

And Sansa had agreed, knowing it was the next step in her sky-rocketing career.

After practically fleeing the North ten years ago, Sansa Stark was finally going home. She had mixed feelings about it; things were hard there and had been for years. But she couldn't say no, given how much faith Elia was putting in her.

And no one knew the North as Sansa used to. There was something different about the North, even if Sansa had never felt like she'd quite fit in there. She'd left shortly after her eighteen birthday for university in King's Landing, followed by her masters at the Eyrie and only rarely went home since then.

Still, there was no way Sansa could say no to this opportunity. She would be _THE_ person in charge of finding and recruiting new designers from the North into House Martell. She would also be solely responsible for their new spring line, a year from now. It was a massive opportunity and one she couldn’t pass up.

Sansa knew that by accepting this job, there was no way that her relationship with Harry would survive. They'd already been doing long distance, first when she'd taken her first job at Highgarden, and now in Sunspear. Hell, maybe that was why she was willing to take the damn job in the North – to finally put this dead end relationship to bed.

It would also mean that Sansa would have to face her mother with another failed relationship. Catelyn Tully Stark would not understand how Sansa could 'give up' on Harry. On paper, Harry was everything her socially ambitious mother wanted for her in a partner. Too bad they were oil and water.

Besides the distance, they just didn't want the same things in life. Sansa might have the worst dating history of anyone she knew, but she was unwilling to compromise any longer. She wanted a family and didn't think that was asking too much. She was only twenty-eight.

"Get it together," she whispered to herself, straightening the bright blue dress that Elia herself had designed.

Her love life might be down the toilet, but Sansa knew she looked good. With her height, slim build and uniquely red hair, there had been more than one fashion designer that had mistaken her for a model. But Sansa's heart was behind the runway – designing elegant clothes and helping run one of the major fashion houses in all of Westeros.

This was the event of the season – one that anyone who was a somebody in the fashion world attended, and her moping about in the bathroom would do her no good. Elia was counting on her, and Sansa was nothing if not the consummate professional.

With one last smack of her lips, Sansa fluffed her hair, thinking that while her love life crashed and burned, she looked good. Her long red hair cascaded down her back in loose waves, and the colour of the dress brought out her eyes.

Eyes that still held a touch of sadness for what might have been.

The whole period/no baby thing had just brought up all those old dreams that she'd tried hard to suppress while dating Harry.

Sighing, her phone chime. She dug it out and glanced down, wondering who on earth was texting her.

**Marg: Sansa. Are you alone?**

Suddenly, dread formed in her stomach.

Marg was Sansa's best friend, a woman a year older than Sansa, who lived in Highgarden. They'd roomed together through their master's degrees and when she and Marg worked for her family's fashion house in the Reach. It had been Marg that set Sansa up with Harry when she'd moved to Highgarden for her first job, with her new MBA.

There was no one more socially connected than Marg. And if she were texting now, it meant something was going on in their circle of friends.

**Sansa: Yeah. Why?**

**Marg: Fuck, you know I love you, right? That I'm your person, and I'm here for you no matter what.**

The pit in Sansa's stomach got worse. For months now, Marg had been begging Sansa to end things with Harry.

**Sansa: Just spit it out**

A picture came through of Harry. Wrapped around a stunning blond woman, hand up her skirt, clearly doing 'things' to her. Intimate things. Coupley things. Sansa knew that woman – she also worked at House Tyrell. Her name was Maya, and she was a year younger than Sansa at twenty-seven.

Guess that answered her question if she had a future with Harry and when she might end things with him.

Angry now, Sansa shot a quick text message to Harry, telling him they were done, including the picture.

He barely responded, only to say that they both knew it had been over for months.

Come to think of it, it had been at least that long, if not longer, since they'd even seen one another, let alone be intimate. Still, she’d schedule an appointment with her doctor to get tested, as Harry was clearly not to be trusted and push him out of her mind.

Resigned, but also relieved that it was over, Sansa stuffed her phone back into her purse, opened the bathroom door, and prepared to grin and bear it for the party. Plenty of time to throw herself a pity party later.

As she stepped out into the hallway, Sansa forgot to glance to her left and ran smack into a hard, male body.

Her nose smashed into a shoulder and stung, so she closed her eyes and prayed it wouldn't start to bleed. That was the last thing she needed today. Strong hands gripped her arms, steadying her, and for a brief second, she inhaled, loving the spicy male scent of whoever had caught her.

"Sorry!" they both cried at the same time, just as another little voice chimed, "Daddy, you ran right into the pretty lady!"

Sansa's eyes flew open to see a very handsome man standing in front of her, looking slightly stunned, holding her by the arms to keep her from falling, a look of shocked bewilderment on his handsome face.

Heart beating wildly, Sansa felt a tentative smile on her lips as their eyes locked. Her mind could only think about how damn attractive he was. Dark, curly hair. A smile that had a dimple popping. The man wasn't huge, but Sansa could tell he was fit. His eyes were grey, and she found herself staring into them as her heart thumped wildly.

For a moment, she wondered if this were _THE_ moment. That moment in her life when she literally ran into the man of her dreams.

Then reality intruded, as Sansa realized someone had called this man Daddy. Someone little. Sansa looked down.

And saw someone who looked like Handsome Stranger, with dark curls and curious blue eye, staring up at her.

The truth crashed into Sansa.

This man was a father. And surely a guy that looked like him, who seemed kind and had such a great smile, had a wife because lord have mercy, who on earth would ever let a man like this to roam around by himself? He was far too handsome for him to be single! 

"Hello," the handsome stranger said as his pouty lips quirked. Gods, she wanted to kiss those lips.

Sansa blushed and noticed he didn't let her go, which she could admit, didn't precisely track with the idea that he was here with someone. Because if this were her husband and father of her daughter – no way in HELL Sansa would let him go around rescuing women as they stumbled out of bathrooms.

"Hi," Sansa replied and knew she sounded breathless. But she couldn’t help it. Had anyone every affected her like this?

Gods, this man! He was scrambling her brain and making her lady parts ache. He was just so handsome.

Sansa was trying to regain her equilibrium, sure some model gorgeous woman was going to call his name and come rushing down the hall to claim not only him but the adorable little girl who was shyly smiling at Sansa.

"Hi," the girl lisped. Sansa forced her attention aware from Handsome Stranger and to the little girl. She’d always been good with kids.

Sansa's shot her a smile. "Hi."

"You have mermaid hair," the little girl said and then pressed herself against Handsome Stranger's leg.

The man smiled softly at his daughter, which made Sansa's heart melt. He was about to say something, when Sansa crouched down, so she was eye level with the child. The little girl had bright blue eyes that matched her dress and she was staring at Sansa.

"Mermaid hair, huh?"

The little girl nodded, suddenly both mute and shy as she pressed closer against a black trousered leg.

Sansa's discerning eye took in the bespoke suit, which fitted the man to a T. Gods, he was freaking delicious!

Sansa looked up to see Handsome Stranger's eyes dancing with delight.

"She's into princesses right now. Ariel is a current favourite,” he said, that voice deep and holding a hint of a Northern accent, which, she could admit, she’d missed.

Who was he? And why was he so damn yummy?

Sansa winked at Handsome Stranger, whose smile got wider. His dimple popped and oh god, she wanted …. Something.

Turning, Sansa focused back on his daughter.

"Ahh, well, that makes sense, although can I share a secret with you?" she stage whispered the little girl, who nodded.

"I can't sing."

For a moment, silence reigned until the girl giggled, and Sansa's smile widened.

"Really?"

Sansa nodded.

"Really. I like your dress," Sansa added, watching the little girl's eyes widen as she seemed to realize they were both wearing blue dresses.

Sansa was just about to share more when her phone buzzed with the distinctive sound that she'd assigned to Elia.

Too late, Sansa realized she had been gone for far too long from the party and needed to get back to work.

Genuine regret coursed through her, for she found this combination of Handsome Stranger and his charming daughter delightful.

"Thanks for the rescue," she said, sending him a wink as her phone buzzed again.

It meant Elia REALLY needed her! She wished she could stay, but she had to go.

Sansa had enough presence of mind to glance down at Handsome Stranger’s hand and see that it was bare before she spun on her heel and dashed down the hall and away from the temptation that was the best-looking guy she'd ever met.

 _Thank goodness he didn’t have a ring on_ , she thought as she hurried towards the expansive gardens of the Water Palace.

Not that no ring meant that he was single. Maybe there was a reason he didn't wear a ring. Or that his significant other wasn't with him today. There could be any number of reasons he was here alone, and not one of them meant he was single.

But as she stepped out into the elegantly appointed backyard and scanned for Elia Martell, she couldn't help but think that if the mysterious Jon Snow were anything like the man she'd literally just run into, well, then Sansa just might, MIGHT think about throwing her hat into the dating ring again.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier …._

* * *

_ Sunspear, Water Garden Palace - Jon  _

"Mia, please, your dress is fine," Jon said, trying to keep his temper in check. He loved his daughter. She was the light of his life. She was his everything. They were a team. A dynamic duo!

But right now, she was driving him mad.

She was as stubborn as a pack of mules when it came to getting dressed. Somehow he'd ended up with a little girl that was obsessed with fashion. It baffled him that what she wore mattered so much to her, but it did.

Elia loved to dress up and often laughed that even though she wasn't Mia's biological grandmother, Elia’s sense of fashion had somehow rubbed off on Mia.

"But Daddy, Nana Elia's seen me in this dress before," she said, stomping her foot, that bottom lip going into her signature pout. It was a blue creation Elia had gifted Mia with a few months ago when she'd made one of her rare trips North.

Jon sighed and knelt, so he was eye level with her. He knew this was his fault. He'd been so busy at work the week before they'd come down to Elia's big party that he'd failed to get Mia a new dress. Now she was upset, and he couldn't really blame her, but there was little he could do about it now.

"Mia, I'm sorry," he said, meaning it.

It wasn't her fault that he was a single father, with a demanding and busy career, with little family in the North where he worked to help him out. His uncle Benjen, who'd help raise him, was a great guy, but he could only handle so much Mia. The guy was a perpetual bachelor, and there was no way that Ben would ever go shopping for a dress for Mia.

His daughter stuck out her lower lip that quivered.

"I'm sorry too, Daddy."

Jon's heart ached. He did his best, gave her everything he could. But he could never make up for Mia's mother leaving when she was two months old, and his career as a trauma surgeon had left so little extra time.

He tried his best, but Jon was exhausted. Even the live-in nanny that Elia had arranged for them barely had Jon keeping his head above water.

For a brief moment, Jon closed his eyes and imagined someone else, here beside him, the way he'd always thought about having a family. There had never been a time when Jon had ever imagined being a single father – not after his own rocky start in this world. But circumstances and too much whiskey and sheer loneliness had led to Mia.

Not that he regretted his daughter at all. She was everything to him.

He felt Mia's hand on his cheek and opened his eyes to see blue ones staring back at him.

"Don't be sad," she said.

"Oh, baby, I'm not. I just wish I had more time. Daddy just forgot about the dress, and I know how important it was to you."

She kissed his cheek and told him it was ok and the surge of fierce love and protectiveness he felt for her rushed through Jon. As long as he lived, Mia would always come first. He might have screwed up his personal life spectacularly, but he had Mia.

Jon knew that he and Val had never been more than something casual from the first time they'd hooked up. He'd been in residency learning how to be a surgeon, and she was a nurse, and he'd been upset when he'd learned his ex was dating someone new. He'd been twenty-five, Val twenty-six, and they just sort of fell into bed with one another.

He and Val had been an itch for each other to scratch and were more off than ever on. Hell, they could go for two weeks without even talking, their schedules both so gruelling. They were just … convenient. There hadn't been anything between them but sex.

So he understood how she could walk away from him. They had never been in love, never really committed to one another. Never made any long-term plans. Hell, half the time, they weren't even really dating, just sleeping together.

But he would never, for as long as he lived, understand how she'd walked away from her daughter. _Their daughter_. How any person could do that baffled Jon. It hurt to think of what it did to Mia to have a mother that had rejected her so soundly. No matter how much Jon loved his daughter, he couldn't make up for what Val's leaving did to her.

Now he was thirty, almost thirty-one, with a highly intelligent, incredible daughter, and he knew that he was failing Mia on some level. Maybe it was time to take his step-mother up on her offer to move back to Sunspear.

Jon loved the North, but he had so much more family down south, even if he felt like the south was stifling him every time he was here.

"Maybe Nana has something," he said, winking at Mia as she fit her small hand into his.

She giggled, and Jon knew Mia forgave him. Mia was like that – her love so freely and easily given.

It had been a few years since Jon had come down to his step-mother's big fashion/gala event, and the first one that Mia was allowed to attend, and she'd been talking about it for months. In fact, the last time Jon had been here was five years ago, right before he'd found out that Val was pregnant.

Mia laughed again, and knowing he had averted the crisis, Jon brushed a hand through his curls and straightened his tie. He'd kept it simple, wearing a white shirt, a black designer suit and a blue tie to match Mia's eyes.

If Jon longed to meet someone that would understand not only his love of the North but also the love he had for his daughter well, he pushed those thoughts aside.

Jon hadn't been on a date since the moment Mia had been born, and even before that, he had been more dedicated to making something of himself than playing the field.

He was, he knew, a man who craved monogamy and a committed relationship with one woman. He wanted a real partner – an intelligent and driven woman, but someone who was warm and loving. His ideal woman would want a family and know that he and Mia were a package deal. He could admit that he had an affinity for slim redheads, which was maybe another reason he and Val would never have worked. She just wasn’t his type.

"Daddy, can I have some punch?" Mia asked as they stepped into the hallway, drawing him out of his pointless musings on his pathetic love life.

Elia had been begging him for years to come to her big fashion gala, and her latest' hook' had been so she could introduce him to her _"incredible, talented and beautiful up-and-coming designer that would be perfect for you."_

Jon had snorted at that thought, sure such a woman didn’t exist.

Jon was too busy paying attention to his daughter that instinct took over when he felt someone crash into him as he grasped onto bare feminine arms. Immediately Jon was assaulted with an incredible scent - lemons and lavender.

The woman that had stepped out from the bathroom was one that the universe had plucked from his very thoughts. His dreams!

 _Oh god. He was holding on_ _to dream woman._

For a moment, he could only stare. She was stunning. Tall – almost as tall as he was. Long red hair. Porcelain white skin. Pink lips. Oh gods, her lips.

 _Did he groan?_ He swore he groaned.

"Sorry!" he cried at the same time she did as their eyes collided. There was a small smile tugging at her lips, and for a single second, it felt like they were the only two people in the entire world.

Hope surged in Jon.

Suddenly, he was excited about the party and the possibility this woman represented. He glanced at her left hand and didn’t see any rings there, so she wasn’t married, which was a good start. Surely someone like her had a boyfriend though? Maybe?

"Daddy, you smashed into the pretty lady!" Mia cried.

Jon watched as the woman's eyes tore themselves from his face, down to Mia. Since Jon watched Mystery Woman, he saw the moment Mystery Woman realized Mia was his daughter, and he couldn't help but smirk as her eyes darted past him and down the hall – as if she were searching for his wife.

He wanted to tell her that there was no wife. No girlfriend. No lover. No one but him and Mia. But he didn't because he didn't want her to think he was too forward.

Jon realized he was still holding onto her arms; although she was steady, she didn't step out of his grip, and he liked touching her.

"Hello," he said, immediately cursing himself for not coming up with something more original.

"Hi," She returned, eyes positively dancing.

Gods, everything about her called to him, and Jon knew he had to take a chance. At least learn her name and ask what she was doing here, at Elia's impressive mansion.

Just as he was about to introduce himself, Mia said her own hello.

There had been plenty of people that Mia had introduced herself to over the years. His daughter had a big personality and was outgoing, and believed everyone should want to be her friend. Jon had gotten pretty good at reading people, especially by how they first responded to his daughter.

Some were placating to Mia.

Some almost ignored her.

Some spoke to her like she was a dog or a puppy.

But Mystery Woman didn't. She gave Mia a real smile and said _Hi_ , back.

Which, of course, led Mia to claim that Mystery Woman had mermaid hair. Mia had been on a Disney princess kick – the latest being Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_.

Jon was about to say more when Mystery Woman crouched down, so she was eye level with his suddenly shy daughter.

Jon felt Mia press herself into his leg.

Mystery Woman gazed up at him, her blue eyes dancing with mirth.

"She's into princesses right now. Ariel is a current favourite," Jon said, feeling like he sounded like an idiot.

But she winked at him, and Jon's smile grew. This woman owned him right now.

"Ahh, well that makes sense, although can I share a secret with you?" she stage whispered his little girl, who nodded, suddenly intrigued by the stranger as was Jon.

Who was she? Jon wanted to know her name. Hell, he wanted to know everything about her.

"I can't sing."

For a moment, silence reigned until the girl giggled, and Mystery Woman's smile widened. Jon’s heart thumped. She’d made his daughter giggle. And treated her like she was her own little person, which she was, but lots of people didn’t get that about kids.

"Really?"

The stunning redhead nodded and then, bless her, complimented Mia's dress, which was a very similar colour to her own. Jon saw his daughter's little chest puff out in delight, and he knew he had to get this woman's name, her number, ask her if she were single. He'd never felt like this about anyone. Ever.

Jon was just about to ask when her phone rang, and he saw real regret on her face.

She rose gracefully and glanced at the phone as it buzzed again.

"Thanks for the rescue," she said, flashing him another smile and then all but dashing away and down the hall, leaving Jon standing there, stunned.

"She's pretty," Mia said conversationally. "And her dress matches mine."

Jon could only nod as he led Mia down the hallway towards the party, wondering if he might see Mystery Woman again, and if he did, would she speak to him.

But as they stepped out onto the huge stone patio, Jon was swallowed up by Martells. His half-brother Aegon, and half-sister Rhae, who were delighted to see him and Mia, were waiting for them. Mia adored her aunt and uncle and the large Martell family. They hurried him over to the plethora of Martell cousins, aunts and uncles, all of whom had to comment on Jon's lack of appearance at Elia’s party over the last few years.

None of them could quite understand how insanely busy Jon's life was in the North.

Jon tried to look for Mystery Woman, but she was gone, almost like she'd never existed. He almost wondered if he'd imagined her, except Mia kept asking him to find the pretty lady with the matching dress.

He could have asked someone – likely Aegon. His half-brother always seemed to know all the pretty women at any place they were at, but Jon wanted to keep her to himself for some reason.

But as the party wore on, Jon never found her and was busy keeping Mia from eating too much junk.

Jon sighed and then turned his attention back to his family. That was why he was here, for Mia to get to know her aunts and uncles, connect with Elia, and take a short break from the insanity that was his life. Not to chase after women, no matter how intriguing they were.

How long had it been since someone had affected him like that?

When Jon thought about it, he couldn't ever recall anyone ever affecting him like that.

But it seemed like she was gone, so Jon resigned himself to the fact that it wasn't meant to be. He'd enjoy the next few days in Dorne and then head home to the North where he belonged.

He was determined to be the best father he could to Mia and a damn good doctor. It was enough. It had to be.

Jon wasn't a man that believed in fate or destiny or soulmates.

Or had Mystery Woman changed that? There was something that felt like kismet, running into her like that, but as the night wore on, he never saw her again.

Then shaking his head, Jon plastered a fake smile on his face and joined in the fray, knowing that he'd dream of Mystery Woman tonight despite his best intentions. Somehow, in a short five-minute encounter, she'd worked her way past all his defences, and he knew it would take more than one night to get over the stunning redhead that had rocked his world to its very foundation.

* * *


	2. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Jon’s relationship with his Martell family, and the truth comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really isn’t alot of ‘slow burn’ in the sense that J and S figure out pretty quick that they want to give this a shot. BUT, there are some logistics in the way - namely Sansa moving North, Val, Sansa’s relationship with her family (which isn’t what it seems). 
> 
> So while this first part is really sweet, there will be a few obstacles. 
> 
> Again though, this is supposes to be sweet and romantic and just alot of fluff!

* * *

_ The Party – Sansa _

After Sansa left Handsome Stranger, she hurried to find Elia, who was frantic. Even as Sansa saw that something was going on with her boss, Elia, of course, asked about Sansa.

"What happened?" her boss asked her immediately, reading Sansa like a book. It had always been like that. They were close and Sansa had shared so much with Elia over the past few years.

Sansa took a moment to take in her boss. She was soon to have her fifty-third birthday, and she looked amazing. Her dark hair had a bit of grey, giving her a dignified look. Elia was wearing a stunning pink and black creation that worked so well with her olive-coloured skin and dark hair.

Elia Martell was a woman that Sansa respected, admired and secretly wanted to be one day. The woman was a visionary in the fashion world, kind, fierce and loyal as the day was long. They were much more than just boss and employee – they were friends.

And for months now, Elia had known how unhappy Sansa was with Harry. Elia had told Sansa that life was far too short to settle when it came to love, although Elia herself had remained stubbornly single since her marriage had imploded over two decades ago.

For a brief second, Sansa thought about telling Elia about Handsome Stranger and seeing if Elia knew him, but she needed to focus on work.

"Sansa?" Elia asked again, the concern on her face genuine.

"It's Harry the Horrible."

Sansa was far less concerned about Harry, although Elia cursed colourfully. Sansa was thinking more about Handsome Stranger and his adorable mini-me. There was something about the man that just ticked every box for Sansa, and she wanted to find him and spend some more time getting to know him.

But that would have to wait. It was clear that Elia needed her for something. Knowing it was better to get this over with, Sansa opened her phone and showed Elia the picture of Harry. At twenty-eight, she’d finally had enough of Harry and his antics.

"Son of a bitch," Elia swore, looking angrier than Sansa felt.

“El, it’s fine. I ended things with him, which we both knew I should have done months and months ago.”

All Sansa felt was a relief that things with Harry were done.

Especially after running into the Handsome Stranger with the adorable daughter. There was no denying that she had been captivated by both of them. After all, Sansa had mermaid's hair. That made Sansa smile.

Suddenly, Sansa was excited about the party. Maybe she'd have some time later to find him and put her rusty flirting skills to good use. Sansa sensed that Handsome Stranger was interested in her.

“Yeah, well, he’s still a world class jerk,” Elia muttered crossly.

Sansa let out a little laugh and shook her head.

"It's alright. I was about to kick him to the curb anyway, and he just saved me the trouble."

Elia gripped Sansa's hand, her beautiful face awash in concern. "Are you sure?"

Sansa nodded. "Yup. Now, what's up? You sounded urgent on the phone."

Elia gave Sansa a long look, and then as if sensing she was alright with the entire Harry debacle, sighed.

"I forgot some of my designs at the office downtown."

Sansa laughed. Elia was many things, but organized was not one of them.

"And you need me to go and get them?"

"Would you mind terribly?" Elia gave a helpless wave as she gestured to the party that was in full swing.

Under a warm spring night in Sunspear, House Martell would display their new fall designs on a makeshift runway in a few hours. But not if those designs were at the office downtown. The Martell mansion was a solid half an hour from downtown Sunspear, and Sansa knew this would be an unmitigated disaster if she didn’t go and get their creations. Sansa would have just enough time to race downtown and be back to help prep the models for the show and oversee things.

"I'm on it."

Quickly the two women went over what designs were missing, and Sansa raced away, with Elia's eternal gratitude ringing in her ears.

Once she was on the road, Sansa opened her sunroof in her Mercedes, allowing the warm spring night into the car. It was one thing she did not miss about the North – how winter lingered. They never saw snow this far south, and while her sister Arya, twenty-six, couldn't understand how Sansa could live without it, Sansa didn't mind at all.

As she drove, a soft pop station on the radio, she let her mind drift back to Handsome Stranger.

It was a near-perfect encounter, and she hoped when she got back to the party, she'd have time to find him and maybe have a longer conversation. Sansa knew she hadn't made up the interest she'd seen in those distinctive grey eyes when he'd held her, nor the smile on his face when she'd spoken to his daughter.

And wasn't she the cutest thing ever, with her blue dress and matching eyes? Had someone told Sansa that she'd find herself attracted to what she hoped was a single dad, she’d have thought they were crazy. But Handsome Stranger and Adorable Daughter had sucked her in, no doubt.

Not that he had much competition. Her dating history was woefully short. In her third year of university, when she was twenty-one, she'd dated a nice young man, a year older than her, named Podrick Payne. Pod had been the perfect first boyfriend and the best type of man to lose her virginity to. Sweet and attentive and decently good in bed, the man had been what she'd needed at the time. Unfortunately, they hadn't lasted and by the time she started her final year, she was single again.

That was the year she tried to forget. She'd been twenty-two when she'd met Joffrey Baratheon, and once again, she'd thought she'd found her ideal man. Six weeks into dating the heir to the Baratheon empire, Sansa knew she'd made a colossal mistake. Joffrey, who was her same age, was arrogant and controlling, demeaning, and a man that played mind games. She thanked the gods that nothing much had ever happened between them. The man was a vile human, and she'd been glad to see the end of him.

When she'd been doing her masters in the Eyrie, she'd briefly dated Marg's older brother Willas. Sansa had been twenty-three, Willas twenty-five. Sansa had met him when she'd went to Highgarden to visit Marg, and he was once again sweet and attentive. He had a bit of a limp, owing to a childhood illness, and preferred walks in the garden and reading poetry to anything too onerous. He'd been a balm to her soul after the bitterness that was Joffrey, but there had been no spark. Even Willas had known it. Things had ended quickly between them.

As Sansa thought about the past men in her life, she wondered if that was why she'd stayed with Harry for so long. He'd been far more exciting than either Willas or Pod, but not a total jackass like Joffrey. Harry could be self-involved, but as she thought about their first year together, she knew that he'd been different back then. He'd made an effort, put her first, made time for her and their relationship.

But that hadn't been the case in a very long time. She could admit she was relieved to be done with Harry Hardyng. Especially after running into Handsome Stranger.

A song that Sansa loved came on the radio, and she cranked it, happily belting out the lyrics, even though, as she'd told Mia, she was a terrible singer.

Somehow, though, that didn't matter. For the first time in what felt like years, Sansa felt --- excited. Almost giddy!

She was free from Harry the Horrible and had Handsome Stranger to flirt with when she got back to Elia's party.

Yes, life was looking good, and Sansa was going to embrace it and the dimpled stranger that made her lady parts ache and her heart race!

* * *

_ Water Garden Palace – Jon _

Despite the fact the Water Garden Palace was one of the most extensive and most exquisite private residences in all of Westeros, Jon knew his way around. It came from growing up here with Elia and his half-siblings. It was a far cry from the tiny, two-bedroom apartment he shared with his Uncle Benjen in the North, up in Moletown, during the summer months when he went North.

Jon had come to love the Water Palace, if only because it was where the other half of his family lived. He knew he'd been lucky – that he'd won the veritable lottery with Elia Martell and her endless giving and loving heart. There would have been many women that turned away an orphaned boy that was the product of their late husband's affair. But not Elia. She'd raised him and loved him as if he'd been her own.

As a child, Jon had never been invited to Dragonstone to meet his father's side of the family, and Elia had reassured him he was missing nothing. She didn't have many good things to say about the Targaryen's, so she said nothing at all.

Later, when Jon was older, in his twenties, he'd met his aunt Daenerys and his uncle Viserys. Dany as she preferred to be called, was a year older than he was, and Viserys, her brother, a few years older than her. Jon hadn’t gotten along with Viserys at all, although he and Dany did alright. It had been years since he’d seen Dany, who was now thirty-one, and even longer since he’d seen his uncle Viserys, now thirty-four.

Jon thanked the gods that he didn't look much like either one of them, his dark hair favouring his mother. Neither Rhae nor Aegon had Targaryen features, other than their purple eyes. In fact, unless they told people they were only half-siblings, Jon, Aegon, and Rhae could for full blooded siblings.

The Targaryens were as into fashion and this entire scene as were the Martells, Tyrells, Lannisters and Baratheons. Jon had wanted nothing to do with it, knowing from the time he was twelve that he wanted to be a doctor. He loved Elia and his siblings, but the Martells had always been a lot for Jon to handle.

The patriarch of the family was Doran. He had three children: Quentyn, thirty-three, Arianne, thirty and Trystane, twenty-seven. Elia had laid down the law when it came to accepting Jon into their family, but Jon had never been close with the sickly older man, although he liked his half-cousins well enough, he supposed. He and Quentyn never got along, but Arianne was fine, and Trys was mostly an easy-going guy.

Elia's other brother, the charming and dazzling Oberyn Martell, had five daughters, ranging in age from twenty-two to twenty-eight, with his long-time lover Ellaria Sand. Oberyn was in his mid-fifties, and Ellaria had just had her fifty-first birthday. Jon didn't really like any of them, for they all seemed to have chips on their shoulders and seemed to make it their mission to remind him that he wasn't one of them. Which was ironic, considering they all took their mother's last name. Whatever.

There were others, cousins to Elia, Oberyn and Doran so that the Martell mansion was never empty. Jon appreciated the large family, even if he longed for the North's quiet after a few days of being back in Sunspear. For the most part, he knew he’d had a great life growing up and he loved his siblings and Elia something fierce.

Now, Jon was handed a scotch that he sipped as he glanced around at the show that Elia was putting on here tonight. These parties were always huge events, one of the most talked about spectacles of the season, and tonight’s theme seemed to have something to do with electric colours, palm trees and flamingos.

"Those are some deep thoughts, brother," Aegon said, his handsome face in his customary smirk as he looked at Jon, joining him at the edge of a stone patio.

For his part, Jon just grunted as he watched Mia bounce at their feet.

"Uncle Aeg, I met a mermaid with Daddy!" she cried, making Aeg's eyebrow wing up in disbelief.

"A mermaid?" he said, picking her up and twirling her around, much to her delight. There was no denying how much Mia loved her Martell family, and especially Aegon and Rhae.

Mia giggled. “Yup. A real mermaid. She was so pretty.”

When he finally set her down, Aegon leaned in closer to Jon.

"So a mermaid?"

Jon cursed the blush he felt stain his cheeks. He and Aeg were the same age, and so far, his brother had barely had a steady girlfriend, preferring to play the field. As close as they were, Aegon had never understood Jon's need for a stable, long-term relationship. The last thing Jon wanted to try to explain to Aegon was how he felt when he’d met Mystery Woman. His brother would tease him for days.

Jon watched as Mia ran up to Arianne and Rhae, both of whom complimented her dress, making Mia preen.

"I met a woman when we were coming outside, but now she's disappeared," Jon finally muttered, as Aegon laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Only you, brother, would fall for someone when there is a bevy of beautiful women just waiting for the handsome Dr. Snow to introduce himself." Aegon made a vague gesture towards the crowded party. “There are models here, Jon.”

Jon frowned, which made Aegon shake his head. His brother might bug him, but he'd never push him. Everyone in his family knew Mia came first, his career second, and in a far, distant third, was dating. And dating for Dr. Jon Snow was something to be taken seriously.

Aegon shook his head, a rueful laugh carrying in the warm night.

"I get it. Don't worry. We won't push any beautiful women on you tonight," his brother said, just as Rhae joined them.

Rhae gave Aegon a look and then punched him in the shoulder before smiling at Jon.

“Leave him be. Our Jon knows what he wants and I for one, thinks it’s admirable. Too many men are like you, big brother,” she said to Aegon, sticking her tongue out at him.

Jon basked in the warmth that were his half-siblings, missing this easy banter and acceptance when he was in the North.

Jon opened his arms and was delighted when Rhae stepped closer, as he hugged her hard. As close as he was with Aegon, he and Rhae had been almost inseparable growing up. She had been his little shadow and his biggest cheerleader outside of Elia.

"So, big brother, Mia tells me you literally ran into a beautiful mermaid in the hallway?" Rhae arched a perfectly sculpted brow as she drew back to inspect him.

Elia and Rhae seemed to think it was their life mission to get Jon hooked up and happy, and while they were generally pretty good at not pushing too hard, he knew they worried about him being alone in the North, with only his work, Mia and a few nannies for company.

"She wasn't a mermaid," Jon mumbled. "But she did have great hair."

Jon watched as Aeg and Rhae exchanged a look. A _knowing_ look.

"Hmmm," his little sister said. "I wonder if he finally met Sansa," she said to Aegon, who was grinning like a fool.

"Oh gods, can you imagine if he met her all on her own? Mom will be thrilled!" Aegon answered.

"Who the hell is Sansa?" Jon asked, both thrilled that Mystery Woman might have a name and annoyed at his siblings that seemed to be talking in code.

"Sansa, big brother, is Mom's protégé."

Aeg nodded. "She's been with us for three years since she was twenty-five. Mom stole her from House Tyrell in Highgarden. They're close."

Jon looked between his brother and sister, trying to see if this 'protégé' had caused any animosity in his family. Rhae also worked for Martell fashion house, and Aegon did marketing. But all he saw on their faces was love for this woman named Sansa. Jon recalled Elia and Rhae talking about someone, but he hadn’t paid much attention to the name. 

"She's awesome," Rhae said, hurrying to reassure Jon. "Nice and kind. Funny and smart. She's been a godsend to our fashion house."

Jon was saved from having to speak about Mystery Woman when the incomparable Elia Martell suddenly appeared. She took one look at all three of them standing there and let out a happy squeal, clapping her hands. No one was as happy as Elia was when all her chicks were under her roof!

"Nana!" Mia cried, scrambling down from Arianne's arms and racing towards Elia.

Jon couldn't help how happy it made him to see Elia open her arms for his daughter and snuggle her close, scooping her up.

"Daddy forgot to get me a new dress, and I was cross. But then we ran into the mermaid in the hallway, and she had a pretty blue dress just like mine, so I think it's ok that I don't have a new dress."

Elia shot Jon a look. "A mermaid in a blue dress? Did my boy finally meet Sansa Stark?"

Even though Jon hadn't got Mystery Woman's name, hearing Elia say that name, right after his siblings had, did something to Jon. Both his siblings exchanged a knowing look, and Jon figured Mystery Woman and this Sansa person had to be one in the same.

Was it possible that Jon had met her all on his own? And quite by chance?

"I don't know. Tall, slim, red hair, wearing a blue creation that I'm sure is one of yours?"

Elia's smile told Jon everything he needed to know as she came closer to him, still holding Mia. Apparently, all on his own, Jon had run smack into Sansa Stark.

"Oh, this pleases me so much. She just ended things with her awful ex, who the press caught cheating on her, and I wondered why she wasn't more upset. Now I know,” Elia said, winking at Jon.

Jon had heard all about how Elia’s protégé should have kicked her loser boyfriend to the curb months and months ago when he had his weekly gab sessions with Elia and Rhae.

Hearing that this Sansa, if that was indeed Mystery Woman, was now single, made Jon's heart race, although externally, he gave Elia 'the look.' It was a look he'd perfected years ago when his loving step-mother interfered in his love life.

"Nana, what's cheating?" Mia asked, full of four-year-old curiosity.

Jon laughed at his daughter and held his hands up to say to Elia; _this is on you._

Elia grimaced, and they all knew the elephant in the room was where Jon had come from – it was a sore spot for all of them.

"It's when someone isn't very nice to the person they are dating, Mia-bug," Jon said, rescuing Elia, who sent him a silent thank you. "It means that they've broken a promise to someone special to them and hurt their feelings."

"Oh. I don't like cheating," she said, and there was another awkward pause.

"Ok, well, let's see if Jon did meet Sansa," Rhae said, her voice filled with excitement.

She opened her phone and shoved it in Jon's face, and he felt his entire focus narrow to the photo of the stunning woman he'd been holding an hour ago outside a bathroom, who was smiling with his sister at what looked like a club.

"That's the mermaid! Daddy said she was pretty!" Mia announced.

"Traitor," Jon said, tickling her belly and making her laugh.

Aegon, who appeared delighted by this, threw his head back and laughed and then rubbed his hands together in delight.

"Oh boy, Mom's been angling to get you two together for a while now," he said.

As much as Jon hated being set up, he liked that his family approved Sansa. He was very wary about introducing anyone to Mia, but Sansa seemed Martell family approved.

He watched as Mia occupied Elia and Rhae with story after story of life in the North, giving Jon a chance to angle Aegon away from the women. If anyone would give him the unvarnished truth about this Sansa Stark, it would be his brother.

"So, what's the deal with her?" Jon asked Aegon when they were alone.

"She's as advertised, man. Honestly, she's a catch. The moment she arrived, she just fit in with us. Of course, even with a boyfriend, Q had to try and hit on her."

Jon growled at that thought as both of them looked to Quentyn Martell, the heir apparent for the Martell business that wasn’t part of the fashion house. He was the lawyer of the family and came across as smarmy. He had slicked-back hair and none of Oberyn or Elia's charm.

"And what did Sansa do?" Jon asked, feeling possessive of her already.

Aegon shook his head. "Shut him down, nicely. She was dating some loser named Harry. He's a stockbroker in the Vale. As far as I can tell, Harry was never any good for her, but she kept things going with him. It was long distance, and from what Mom and Rhae said, has basically been over for months."

Jon levelled Aegon with a look. They both knew that was a hard line for both of them when it came to dating, given what their dad had done not only to Elia but to Lyanna. They never ever dated women that weren’t completely single.

Aegon let his hand come down and rest on Jon's shoulder. "Sansa isn't like that. Trust me when I say her relationship has been over in all but name for months. If Mom said she is done with her ex, then she's done. The woman is amazing, Jon."

Jon cocked his head, looking at his brother. He was handsome, wealthy, and a pretty nice guy. But Aegon had never had a serious relationship. Maybe he had a crush on this Sansa – and that was another line Jon wouldn't cross, no matter how drawn he was to her. He’d never go after a woman his brother was interested in.

"And you two?" Jon asked, needing the truth but dreading what he might feel if Aegon was interested in Sansa.

For a moment, Aeg looked stunned, then he laughed and shook his head. "Nah, man. We've always been friends. I don't know. She's awesome. Hot. Intelligent. We just didn't spark like that."

Relief coursed through Jon at Aegon's words.

"You're sure?" Jon asked, needing to double-check.

Aegon's grin was huge. "Brother, I'm positive. Mom has been angling for years for you two to get together, convinced you're meant to be. Sansa and I are friends, nothing more."

Jon gave a short nod before Mia's squeal had them both turning back and watching as Jon's daughter held court with the Martell family.

Mia had fallen in love with the palace the first time Jon had brought her here, barely more than a baby. She and Elia bonded fast and quickly, and Jon knew it was hard for his step-mother when they went home to the North. Not that she wasn't proud of him. She was. Elia Martell was one of Jon's biggest cheerleaders and set up the trust fund to pursue his dream of becoming a doctor.

It was why Jon loved her and would do almost anything for her. Including attending her big gala event. Mia was finally old enough to make it through most of the afternoon and evening, and judging by the smiles on everyone's faces and on Mia's, it had been the right choice.

Leaving Mia with Ellaria, Jon saw his step-mom break away from the group and walk towards him. When she was close, Jon opened his arms, and she hugged him hard, giving a little sob. Elia always found it difficult when he was in the North.

"My boy is home," she said into his chest as warmth coursed through Jon. It had always been like this with Elia – easy acceptance of him as one of hers. She'd never wavered in her love for him, and Jon knew that so much of what was good in his life was all because of this woman he was now hugging hard.

"Yeah, mom, I'm home." Jon didn't often call her Mom in front of other people, knowing that some didn't understand their bond, but when they were alone, he did. She sobbed a bit and then finally pulled herself together.

"Mia is amazing," Elia said as they watched her do a little dance, making both Oberyn and Doran smile. She was the first 'grandchild' of their family and doted upon by everyone. Depsite what some of the Martells might feel about Jon, Mia was loved.

"She is," Jon agreed, pride at his daughter evident.

"And Sansa?" Elia finally asked, resting a hand on his chest.

"You're a meddler," Jon muttered, watching her lips twitch.

"Oh bah! She's perfect for you."

"And her boyfriend?" Jon asked pointedly.

Elia turned serious as she looked at Jon.

"It has been over for a while and officially ended tonight. The man was a user, Jon and treated her poorly. I am not saying she is ready for something immediately. Even a bad relationship takes time to get over. But she agreed to take the job in the North so that she will be in Wintertown for a year."

Jon felt himself startle a bit at that news. He'd assumed that if he'd wanted anything with this Sansa woman, it would have to be long-distance, which wasn't anything he was keen on. His life was already so busy.

While he was a board-certified surgeon in general surgery, he was currently doing a two-year fellowship in trauma surgery before taking that exam. His goal was to be a double board-certified surgeon by the time he turned thirty-two. It was an ambitious professional goal, and what little time he had leftover, he dedicated to his daughter. Most women didn’t or wouldn’t understand that. Maybe Sansa was different?

"Yeah? She's coming North?" Jon had been working in Wintertown now for a few years, having moved there after he'd done his residency in White Harbour.

He'd met Val in White Harbour, and last he heard, that was where she still was. But Wintertown was a state-of-the-art facility with far more trauma, being the largest city in the North. Jon knew for his career that was where he had to be, and since Val had signed over all parental rights to him when it came to Mia, he'd taken the job at Wintertown after he’d completed his residency.

Elia hummed.

"She is. She has … history there. One that is her own, and she will share when she is ready. I won't break her trust. So the move is not the easiest for her personally, but professionally, it will be a huge step for her. I think, at the very least, she could use a friend when she goes North."

Suddenly, things clicked for Jon.

"She's one of those Starks, isn't she?"

The hospital he worked at had an entire wing named after the Stark family, the wealthiest and most influential family in the North. There had been a few hospital fundraisers where Jon had seen the family's patriarch, Ned, and his wife Catelyn, hold court. Everyone seemed to want to bend over backwards to please them, and Jon had stayed well clear of them, knowing that bastard’s whose mother had scandalous affairs had no business rubbing noses with the blue bloods of Westeros.

"She is, but she has never traded on their name or their influence. Everything she'd earned has been on her own." Elia gave him a pointed look. "Reminds me of someone else I know."

When Jon had first graduated from med school, Elia had tried to get him to come south. One of her dear friends, Arthur Dayne, was one of the leading trauma surgeons in King's Landing, and Elia had spoken to him about taking on Jon. But Jon had turned it down, preferring to stay in the North and try to get a coveted fellowship with Dr. Rodrik Cassel at Wintertown. Arthur was good – Cassel was better.

Now, several years later, Jon had achieved what he'd set out to do, and in eighteen more months, his fourteen years of schooling would finally come to an end.

"So you're saying Sansa is stubborn?" Jon quipped back to Elia, who thumped him on the chest.

"Just give her a chance. From what Mia said, you were taken with her before you knew who she was. She's a good woman, Jon."

He didn't say anything, knowing he was already attracted to Sansa. Nothing Elia had told him made him less intrigued by her – in fact; it might be the opposite. Knowing she was single, that she was coming North, that she had the love and approval of his family, not to mention she was his ideal in looks, it all just fuelled the need in Jon to know more.

Linking arms with his step-mother, Jon gave her a soft smile.

"So where is the mysterious Sansa Stark? You claim she's here, but I've yet to see her."

Elia had the grace to blush and mumble something about forgetting some designs downtown and that she'd sent Sansa to get them. Jon threw his head back and laughed. His adoptive mother was many, many things, but organized was not one of them.

As they walked arm and arm back towards their large family, Jon let the possibility of Sansa percolate in his head and his heart. The only thing that had distracted him from his career plans in the past decade was Mia.

_Was he really ready to let a woman in? To give someone a chance? To open himself up to that possibility?_

He was almost thirty-one, and Jon could admit, he wanted a partner – a woman in his life to come home to, to build a life with, to love. But it wasn't just him he had to worry about either. He had a daughter.

_Was perusing something with Sansa the right move?_

But then, as if gods, or fate, or the universe was nudging him in this direction, Jon saw Sansa suddenly appear. She locked eyes with him, and Jon felt his heart thump, as she flashed him a smile before everyone around her heard Mia's happy squeal.

"You're back!" his daughter cried, and then all but launched herself at Sansa, who bless her, opened her arms and scooped Mia up. The two of them were giggling with one another as Elia dropped his arm and stepped back, just as he reached his girls.

His girls. Gods, Jon wasn’t a fanciful man, but something just felt right about this – all of this. Seeing them together, like this, surrounded by his family.

"Hi," Sansa said, a bit breathless, a bit tentative. She was still holding Mia, who was gazing at Jon with her big blue eyes as if pleading with him to give them all a chance.

Suddenly, Jon knew that Sansa was worth the risk.

"Hi. I'm Jon Snow. Elia's son," Jon said, watching Sansa's blue eyes go wide before her lips split into a huge smile, and she shook her head, laughing.

"I should have known," she said, and Jon liked the mirth he saw in her eyes.

"I'm Mia," his daughter pronounced.

"And I'm Sansa."

"Hi Sansa," Mia and Jon said at the same time, and Jon felt as if his fate was sealed.

He knew there was no walking away from this woman. The three of them just stood there, grinning at one another, as if they all knew that everything in their lives was about to change, while Elia, Aegon and Rhae all looked on with knowing grins.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you’re liking this!
> 
> Up Next:
> 
> The Party where Jon and Sansa talk, Quentyn learns Sansa is suddenly single and a we meet some more GOT characters!


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa POV as she gets to know Jon better at the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grins happily*
> 
> Ok lovelies, here we GO. There’s no slow burn here - these two are just smoking hot.
> 
> I do want to make one note - I do know that Jon is a single Dad - and he’s not a player. Sansa is Martell family approved and I’m playing with a soulmate/love at first sight, trope here. 
> 
> And while things are moving quickly for them, the REAL relationship doesn’t kick in until the North which I’d say is a few chapters away. 
> 
> Ok - I hope you enjoy this with the spirit in which is was written - some sexy alpha Jon, a flustered Sansa and some unresolved sexual tension.

* * *

_ The Party – Sansa _

Sansa took a moment to look at the man who was now smiling at her as she held his daughter. Of course, Handsome Stranger was the mysterious Dr. Jon Snow! Sansa knew first-hand how much Elia doted and loved her children, Aegon and Rhae, but the woman also had a special place in her heart for her adopted son, Jon. Sansa had sat through more than one evening gab session with Elia, Rhae and Arianne while they waxed on about the incredible Dr. Snow.

And they hadn't been kidding or exaggerating. The man was so handsome he stole her breath, and even now, as she held his daughter, Sansa knew she was grinning like a fool at him. Mia's weight in her arms (and what a great name for a little girl) was comfortable as she rested her head against Sansa's shoulder.

 _Was it odd that this didn’t feel odd in the least, holding this child in her arms?_ Sansa wondered.

All Sansa knew about Mia’s mother was that she wasn’t in the picture. Elia had been tight lipped about anything else, which now, having met Jon and Mia, had Sansa’s curiosity piqued. But there would hopefully be time enough to ask those questions.

"She's probably hungry," Jon said, gesturing around a bit helplessly. "I meant to get her some dinner, but then she got swept up with her aunts and uncles and cousins. Then Nana showed up and you came back."

Sansa nodded, feeling a bit hungry herself.

"Why don't we find some food?" she asked both of them, hoping she wasn't too forward essentially inviting herself to join them. 

Jon's smile assured her that she wasn't, and he stepped closer, allowing Sansa another wonderful whiff of his cologne. Gods, this man smelled good. Looked good. She briefly wondered if he tasted good, then felt herself blush, although that lovely thought lodged itself in her brain. Sansa did not miss how his fitted pants highlighted a truly spectacular ass on Dr. Snow. She’d like a bite out of that!

"That sounds good. Mia-bug, why don't you let go of Sansa and let's find some food?" Jon suggested in the way that parents had that meant it wasn't really a suggestion.

"You're staying?" Mia asked Sansa, blue eyes wide as she gazed up at her, touching a loose tendril of Sansa’s hair. Of everyone who’d ever commented or been fascinated by her hair, Mia was by far, the cutest.

"Yup. I'm actually working here tonight, so I have to go and do my job in a little bit. But I can get some dinner with the two of you and then find _you_ the best spot for the fashion show that I'm helping with."

Mia's eyes went wide, and she practically vibrated with excitement as she looked at Jon.

"Daddy, there's a fashion show?" she cried, scrambling down Sansa and towards Jon.

Sansa flashed a smile at Jon. "You have a budding fashionista on your hands."

He gave her a wry grin, which, oh lord, did something lovely to her insides, making them all jumbly and warm and she swore she was freaking dripping for this man, watching as he picked Mia up easily.

Dr. Snow was deceptively strong, Sansa decided, watching the flex of muscles in that elegant suit he wore so very well.

"If you eat some dinner, and mind me, then yes, there is a fashion show that you can watch,” Jon told his daughter.

Mia gave a happy squeal as Jon frowned, looking to Sansa, a question in his grey eyes, one that was easy to interpret.

Sansa laughed. "It's kid-friendly, no worries. Elia told me that her granddaughter would be here. Trust me; she'll love it."

“Daddy, I wanna go and find Nana,” Mia said, and Jon put her on the ground, telling her to come right back, before his eyes were back on Sansa.

Their gazes held, and for a moment, even with the music and the people around them chattering away, it felt like they were the only two people in the entire world. Time felt like it slowed, and Sansa got the impression that there were very few people that Jon Snow trusted in his life. So she was out on a limb here, and they both seemed to know it.

Which way would it go? The ball, as they said, was in his court. Despite the attraction that was evident between them, he was a single father, so Sansa knew it was up to him if he wanted to spend more time with her – and if he was going to trust her. Even with something like reassuring him that the fashion show was kid friendly.

He gave a slow nod, stepping closer to her, as if he had something important to say, for her ears alone.

Sansa held her breath, never taking her eyes off of this beautiful man. She felt like her entire life had been building to this night, to meeting him. All her silly, dreamy, insanely romantic ideals seemed to be coming true, right here and now. She was twenty-eight and her dream guy was real!

The music faded, and even the scent of the warm spring night, with the fragrant flowers and the spicy Dornish food faded, until it was just her and Jon.

"Oddly enough, I do trust you, Sansa."

His voice had gotten deep, his accent more pronounced, and Sansa swore she freaking moaned.

That voice!

Gods, it did something to her. She could well imagine this man whispering all sorts of naughty, dirty things into her ear while she was wrapped up in his arms. Could he get her off with words alone? Sansa didn’t know, but oh lord, did she want to find out. Maybe not tonight, but someday – soon!

Swallowing hard, suddenly parched, Sansa nodded.

"Good. Because I know what Mia means to you. I'm sorry I didn't put it together before, outside the bathroom. I should have. Elia speaks about the two of you all the time, so in some ways, I feel like I already know you and I want you to know that you can trust me. With Mia and with you. So I just wanted you to know that. And Elia can vouch for me.”

Oh god lord, why was she still speaking? Sansa felt her cheeks burn, but didn’t look away. Sansa's mouth tended to run away from her when she was a bit nervous. Or turned on.

Jon's lips quirked. "Can she now?"

Sansa's head bobbed. "She can."

He leaned in closer and Sansa wasn’t ashamed to admit that she sniffed the man, because he smelled divine.

"I wonder what she might say if I asked if you were a good girl, Sansa?" Jon whispered in her ear, breath hot. Sansa turned to look at him, his eyes going all smoky with desire.

“Are you a good girl, Sansa?” his voice had deepened, going rougher and thicker.

Good freaking lord she wanted to play these games with Dr. Snow!

The air between them fairly crackled, and Sansa sucked in another deep breath when suddenly, Mia broke it, running back up to them, standing right in the middle of them, so they were forced to break the enchanting spell that had seemed to surround them.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

Sansa stepped back, hardly realizing she'd been so close to Jon, wishing like hell her dress had some damn pockets so she could shove her hands inside so she didn’t just reach out and touch him.

Dr. Snow was potent!

Instead, she gestured to the far end of the garden, where they had set up a buffet.

"Shall we?"

Jon smirked as if he knew exactly what had just happened between them and fell in behind her. Sansa swore the man almost had a hand on her back, but it was like it hovered just above her dress. Sansa swore she could feel the heat of it – _right there!_

The man was a tease and he was fast checking every single damn box that she’d ever had about Dream Guy.

The party was in full swing as Jon put his hand out for Mia’s, Sansa taking the lead towards the buffet. It was clear that Jon was familiar with the Water Garden Palace and its extensive grounds, but with all the tents and the makeshift stage, not to mention that it was now early evening and getting dark, it wasn't apparent where the food was in the crush of people.

They had just made it to the enormous buffet when Sansa felt Jon stiffen beside her, and she belatedly realized that Quentyn Martell had somehow found her. She'd been hoping to avoid Elia's nephew for as long as possible – at least for tonight. The man had been asking her out for three straight years since she’d come to Sunspear and she just felt nothing for him.

"Sansa," he said, opening his arms in that smarmy way that indicated he wanted a hug. When she didn’t budge, he stepped closer, leaning in as if to kiss her cheeks.

Sansa stepped back and right into Jon's chest. Thankfully, that hand that had hovered on their walk now found itself against her back and Jon didn't remove it. If anything, Jon tugged her closer and she went willingly.

When Sansa glanced at Jon, she saw his eyes narrow as he took in Quentyn.

 _Well, wasn’t that interesting?_ Sansa thought. It seemed Dr. Snow had a slight protective thing going on which she heartily approved of.

"Snow," Quentyn sneered, his feelings about Jon clear. Elia had said there were a few in her family that failed to ‘warm to Jon.’ Clearly Q was one of them, which wasn’t surprising as the man was the snobbiest of the bunch.

"Quentyn," Jon replied, his voice hard.

Quentyn was taller than Jon, but Sansa had to suppress the little giggle as the man stepped back, clearly reading that Jon was not impressed with him. It was more than clear who the alpha of the group was, and it wasn’t Quentyn Martell, even though they were in his family’s mansion.

Quentyn, now looking a bit unsure, wiped his hands on his pants and glanced nervously at Sansa, trying to ignore Jon which was almost impossible because Sansa was pressed against Jon’s chest, and Mia was standing at their feet, eyes daring between all three of them.

"Well, yes, I just wanted to come and say sorry to Sansa. I heard you've ended things with Harry."

Quentyn was focused on her, pointedly ignoring Jon.

Sansa cocked her head, leaning closer to Jon and feigning innocence as she all but batted her eyes at Quentyn. Really, the man should have learned to read the room and leave them be. But since he didn’t, Sansa was going to end this once and for all.

"Why are you sorry? Haven't you told me that Harry is a loser for the past few years and I should date a real man? A man like you, is I believe what you said.”

Quentyn blushed and stuttered, shaking his head as his hands went to his hair, messing it up. It wasn’t a good look on him, as he’d gelled it, so now it stuck up in odd little spikes. It was clear he hadn't expected Sansa to call him out, and the flush on his face show how flustered he was.

"Well, yes, but you know, these are just things one says."

Sansa wasn’t done.

"So you don't think Harry was a loser and that we should date?"

Sansa heard Jon snicker, and she glanced at him and winked, loving the smirk on his handsome face.

“I love a fierce woman,” he murmured into her ear, and Sansa felt the power of those words hum through her blood.

Quentyn's eyes narrowed as he looked at a loss for words as his eyes went between her and Jon. It was more than evident that they were --- something.

Before he could respond, Sansa decided to put him out of his misery.

"Quentyn, thank you for your kind words. I'm fine. Things with Harry and I had been over for a long time, and I should have ended it sooner. I'm not heartbroken or even very hurt, and hardly embarrassed. I'm just relieved that it is done and now I can move on in my life."

Quentyn’s chest puffed out, and Sansa had to wonder what he thought he had that Jon didn't. It was clear he had misinterpreted her words, though how was anyone’s guess.

"She's not interested, mate," Jon stated, voice hard with no room for argument, before Quentyn could further embarrass himself.

So far, things had been civil, but now Quentyn's face transformed into an ugly sneer.

"And you think she wants you, bastard, when she has someone like me, willing to ask her out?”

Sansa let out a shocked gasped and then stepped forward, leaving Jon, disgusted by Doran’s eldest. She drilled Q in the chest with her finger. She heard Elia’s shocked and pained gasp behind her, and knew that it was up to her to set Quentyn straight.

"Listen here. I've put up with your comments about my relationship for three years, and I've tried to be kind and let you down easy. But you've left me no choice. I am not interested, nor will I ever be interested in you, Quentyn. Who I date next is none of your concern, but let me state it for the record that nothing about Jon's birth would ever make me turn away from him. From what I've seen tonight, he's far nobler than you are, and ten times as handsome."

With that pronouncement, Sansa turned back to see a small crowd had gathered. Not only did Jon look stunned and like he wanted going to kiss her senseless right then and there, but Elia, Rhae, Aegon, Trys and Arianne had also all gathered. Everyone had heard her very public defence of Jon. 

Q's siblings shook their head at him and then guided him away, muttering things like he was an idiot and a snob, while Aegon let out a wolf whistle and clapped his hands.

"There's our girl, standing up for Snow!"

Sansa coloured and went to make some excuse, but not before Jon caught her hand, dragging her away from the others. His eyes were all intense and stormy, and she worried about the scene that she had caused. She barely knew this man, and sure her lady parts wanted to get to know him much, _much_ better, but maybe he wasn't even single! She'd just learned his name!

 _Oh god, what had she done?_ She’d all but declared in front of his entire family that they were a thing!

"Breath, warrior woman," Jon said, smiling softly at her, cupping her cheek, stroking gently.

She sucked in a breath and met his eyes, hoping he wasn’t too upset at her. Sometimes, her mouth just got her into trouble.

"You're not mad at me?"

He shook his head. "Gods no. Why on earth would I be mad? I've never had anyone stand up for me like that, and we barely know each other."

"Are you single?" she blurted out suddenly and then blushed deeply. But she had to know.

He chuckled softly.

"Very, very single, Sansa. I know you just ended things with Harry. I know that we barely know one another. But, perhaps, we can take some time – tonight, or over the next few days and get to know one another better. I hear you’re moving North, and I’d like to be there for you when you arrive."

Sansa felt her face break out into a huge smile.

"Oh, I'd like that a lot. I mean, yes, I did end thing with Harry only a few hours ago, but I hadn't even seen him in four months, and it's been ages since we've even been in the same room together, and I don't even think we've slept together in close to seven months."

Jon's eyes widened at that, and Sansa's groaned, closing her eyes.

"My mouth tends to run on when I'm nervous," she muttered, embarrassed.

"Gods, you're just the most adorable things, aren't you?" she heard Jon murmur as she opened her eyes.

He didn't seem put out by her lack of elegance as he slipped his hand into hers.

"How about we take things slowly.”

Sansa nodded.

”But if it's all the same to you, I'm going to hold your hand, so every man here knows that you're getting to know _me_ ," he stated, and Sansa's heart thumped.

She wanted that as well!

Handsome Stranger was fast turning into Dream Guy!

"How will Mia feel about that?" Sansa whispered, not wanting to let go of him but also very aware of how curious his daughter was.

Jon shook his head in wonder at her. "I think she’ll be quite pleased.”

Then he chuckled softly.

“Gods, I have to hand it to Elia. She was right about you. We suit, you and I, don't we, Sansa?"

Sansa grinned. "I believe we do, Dr. Snow."

They were standing there, holding hands, grinning like fools at one another, when Mia came running up.

"Oh good, you two are done talking. I'm hungry," she said, tugging on each of their free hands, somehow making them a unit of three as they walked towards the buffet.

Jon shot Sansa a wink, and she knew she was grinning like a fool, this entire evening happening at warp speed. She knew they had oodles of things to talk about – to discuss, to get to know about one another!

But so far, Handsome Stranger was everything Sansa had ever wanted in a dream guy.

He was sexy. Confident. Protective. And so sweet with his mini-me, who was scowling at the food at the buffet as they approached the line. Sansa knew that some dishes were particular to Dorne and there was lots of seafood. She sensed an epic Mia pout. 

Jon scooped up his daughter as Sansa grabbed an extra plate, as his eyes widened in shocked delight. Sansa shrugged.

"I'll hold her plate if you make the choices for her. I think between the two of us, we can all get dinner at the same time," Sansa said.

"Thank you," Jon responded, deeply touched by her simple gesture. "It's always just been her and I, so I'm used to balancing things on my own," he said by way of explanation, piquing Sansa's curiosity.

As much as Elia had talked about Jon, she'd been surprisingly mute about Mia's mother. Sansa had no idea what type of woman could walk away from Jon and Mia, but she was curious to find out.

They somehow managed to fill three plates, get drinks and find an open table, where they joined Elia and Rhae with their food. Mia had relented to eat some salad, some fruit, a bun, white fish and rice.

Thinking that Nana might let her get away with not eating as much food as her Dad, Mia hurried towards Elia, leaving Sansa some coveted alone time with Jon.

"I swear she's not normally this picky. But with everything going on here tonight, I think she's a bit overwhelmed," Jon said, flashing Sansa another grin, which had a dimple popping. She swore her lady parts wept. The man was far, far too charming.

"No worries. I have three younger siblings. I know all about picky eaters," she said.

As far as she could tell, Jon was an excellent Dad.

"So Sansa Stark, how to do you like working for Elia?" Jon asked as they finally had a chance to speak.

"Oh gosh, she's amazing. I mean, she's so incredible at what she does. And she's kind but demanding. But not in an overbearing way – just in a way that makes you want to be your best if that makes sense."

Jon smiled at her.

"It does. She's always had that effect on people – bringing the best out in them."

"That's totally it! You want to work hard for her because you see how much she puts into everything. The designs, the business, the marketing. There isn't a single part of her business that she doesn't know inside and out. And trust me, that's rare."

"You were with Highgarden before, right?"

Sansa arched an elegant brow and took a sip of her soda. "I was. That’s impressive, Dr. Snow. I didn't get the impression that you were much into the fashion game."

He had the grace to laugh and nod. "I'm not. But I love Elia and Rhae, and it's their life, so I adapted and learned."

Sansa knew how much Elia and Rhae adored Jon, not to mention how close he was with Aegon, so she thought it was less about adapting and rather knowing about fashion because it interested the people he loved.

She was just about to ask Jon about the North and see how he liked Wintertown when a handsome older man, perhaps in his mid-fifties, approached Elia.

Both Jon and Sansa saw her blush and get slightly flustered as she introduced him to Mia.

"I wonder who that is?" Sansa said, more to herself than to Jon. In her time in Sunspear, Elia had been stubbornly single, claiming no man would want to date an ‘old lady.’ It was utterly ridiculous, given how stunning Elia was – and fifty-three was hardly old!

"Dr. Arthur Dayne, one of the leading trauma surgeons in Westeros. Elia was trying to get me to come and do my final training with him in King's Landing."

Turning away from her boss and the man Sansa swore was flirting with Elia, Sansa focused on Jon.

"And why didn't you?"

He gave a little shrug and sipped his beer. She couldn't help but watch his jaw muscles work as he swallowed down a sip.

"I like the North. There is a surgeon in the North at Wintertown, and he's the best in all of Westeros. I wanted a spot with him, and I worked my ass off to get it. And …"

Jon paused, and Sansa couldn't help but reach out and touch his knee.

"And you don't like trading favours for professional gain," she finished, knowing how he felt.

It was one of the reasons she'd gotten out of the North. The Stark name was everything in the North. It didn't matter where you went – White Harbour, Dreadfort, Last Hearth or Wintertown. She would never have been anyone, but Ned Starks's daughter had she stayed.

"Know something about that, do you?" Jon said, sending her a look that said he got it.

"Yeah. I'd imagine you do as well if you're working at Wintertown." Her family had an entire cancer wing named after them. It was impossible to miss.

"Elia said you were one of those Starks," was all Jon said, and she wondered if he'd met her family. Lord knew she hadn't been back for any fundraisers or events in a decade.

Before Sansa could say anything, there was a hand on her shoulder. Sansa glanced up and saw Elia standing there.

“I’m sorry my dear, but as they say, it’s showtime,” Elia said, true regret in her voice. It was clear that Elia was loving how she and Jon had been talking.

Sansa flashed Jon a smile, wondering if he’d pout, the way Harry used to when she had to leave him and go work at these events. But Jon just gave her a warm smile and a nod.

“Go and work, Sansa. I’m not going anywhere,” he said, and Sansa realized how true that was. Jon was staying right here, at the Palace.

Relief coursed through her. “I set aside some seats for you, Aegon and Mia in the front so she’ll have the best view in the house.”

Sansa saw how that affected Jon, as he swallowed hard. “Thank you, Sansa.”

“You’re welcome, Jon.”

With that, Sansa pushed back her chair and rose, knowing that she really did have to work. Linking arms with Elia, she forced herself not to look back at the handsome Dr. Snow, as Elia patted her arm and gave her a knowing wink.

“Told you my son was the man for you.”

Sansa could only shake her head and laugh at Elia’s meddling, thinking for once, her hopeless love life, was looking anything but. The best part was, Sansa knew that after the show, she’d have more time to spend with the very handsome, very intriguing Dr. Snow.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think! 
> 
> Up Next:
> 
> The after-party


	4. The After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has words with Quentyn, the fashion show and then some more Jonsa flirting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly humbled by the warm response this story had received. Thank you so much for loving this sweet story as much as I do.

* * *

_ The Fashion Show – Jon _

After Sansa left with Elia, Jon found himself with a lapful of Mia, who was happily chattering about Sansa and the upcoming fashion show and Nana Elia. Jon couldn't help but grin at his daughter, who it seemed was having the very best night of her young life.

Jon was glad that he came down to Elia's party and brought Mia. It had been hell to get the few days off from his intense fellowship program, but Jon was dedicated to the program, and Dr. Cassel knew that Jon needed the short break. Seeing his family had been the goal – but meeting Sansa had been totally unexpected. Not that Jon was complaining. At all. It was almost impossible not to replay his conversations with Sansa over and over again in his mind.

"And now there's a fashion show, Daddy," Mia said, snuggling closer. There was no denying his baby loved all things fashion.

Jon took a moment to inhale the shampoo that Mia love – it smelled like strawberries. No matter what he did in his life, Mia would always be the very best thing in his world.

In the wee hours of the morning, when Jon was alone, he could admit he'd hoped that he’d meet a woman that would want him and Mia – they were a team after all, and there wasn't him without his daughter as well. But in the four years since Mia's birth, no woman had ever come close to reaching his lofty standards. Until Sansa Stark.

"Yeah, that's exciting, isn't it?" Jon agreed.

"It is. I like Sansa," Mia said, transitioning between topics the way that children tended to, seamlessly and without rhyme or reason.

Jon chuckled, agreeing with his daughter. He liked Sansa as well. A lot.

The fact that Sansa fit so seamlessly with them was something that had resonated with Jon in the best possible way. It was clear that his family loved Sansa and that she was a massive part of their lives here in Sunspear. She was integral in the Martell fashion world, and she was a beloved member of the family. That eased something in Jon, knowing that she was Martell family approved.

Jon hadn't been lying to Sansa when he'd said it was hard for him to trust people. Val had broken something when she'd rejected not only him but their daughter. Jon knew they hadn't loved one another, but he'd never imagined Val would sign over all parental rights to him, walking away from them both.

When he'd first found out Val was pregnant, he'd imagined that they could have made it work for Mia's sake – that they could be one of those modern couples that co-parented while remaining friends and raising their child. Val's leaving had shaken Jon to his very core, and he'd vowed that he would always put Mia first.

But that didn't take away the fact that he was a thirty-year-old man that had needs. It had been years since he’d been with a woman. More, Jon wanted someone to love – to build a life and a family with.

He should have known that when Elia kept pushing him towards Sansa, it was because they were well suited. Elia had always had Jon's best interests at heart, and she knew him almost as well as he knew himself.

Jon had barely spent an hour with Sansa, and he was already feeling things for the stunning redhead he had never felt before. Sansa ticked every single box for Jon – including that slight praise kink she'd responded to and his dominant personality. Jon knew he came across as mild-manner, but deep down, he was an alpha man. You had to be to be a surgeon, to do the job he did – and that extended to his bedroom activities and his desires.

There was no denying the insane attraction between him and Sansa, but it wasn't just all that sexual heat. The woman had cuddled his daughter, helped with getting her food, and reassured him that the fashion show was age-appropriate.

And then, most incredible of all – she'd gone toe to toe with Quentyn Martell and defended him!

Jon didn't have self-esteem issued. He'd long ago come to terms with his bastard birth status. He knew his family loved him and that he had a place here. But he'd never had a woman stand up for him like Sansa did – and declare for him so publicly. It was incredible.

Not that Jon wouldn't have words with Quentyn. That was coming. Jon appreciated Sansa's support of him, but he had his own things he needed to say to Q, to settle things once and for all.

But seeing Sansa, so fierce in her defence of him, well, it had struck a chord deep within in Jon. He couldn't recall ever feeling like this before. Not even for the first woman that he'd fallen in love with.

Holding Mia, Jon let his mind drift back to his third year of university when he'd been twenty-one and met Ygritte. She'd been a redhead as well but had none of the grace that Sansa did. She was … earthier. More free-spirited. Rougher and unlike anyone Jon had ever met.

Ygritte had been a year older than him, although she'd been far less focused than him in her studies, taking a variety of courses and never really settling on a degree.

When they'd met, Jon had been a virgin and fallen hard and fast for the wild woman from the far North. She was his first everything – first lover, first real girlfriend, first real relationship.

They were together for just under three years, and Jon loved her as best as he could. But in the end, they were just too different. Jon was committed to his schooling, and Ygritte wanted to travel.

Things had ended in a spectacular fight that had her throwing things at his head in their small apartment in White Harbour, accusing him of never really loving her or committing to them.

It had shaken Jon, her accusations, because he knew he was focused on his schooling. His entire life, Jon had wanted to make something of himself – to prove that he was worthy of Elia's love for him.

When Ygritte had finally driven away, it had been a relief. Jon had loved her, but he'd always held a part of himself back with her. He had wondered if there was something wrong with him, that he'd always known he'd never been 'all in' with Ygritte.

When he'd talked with Elia about it, she'd reassured him that when he found the woman he was supposed to be with, he'd know. He'd be able to trust the woman he was meant to be with, not only with his heart but also, his dreams and his desires. That had settled something in Jon.

After the disaster of Ygritte, he kept things casual with the women he dated. He had been twenty-four, and he knew he was an excellent lover. He treated the women he dated with respect. They always knew what he could and couldn't commit to when they went out with him. Emotionally, Jon never let himself become 'involved' with a woman again. He rarely dated anyone for more than a month, and he never let things get serious with anyone.

He'd met Val when he was doing his residency in White Harbour. She was a nurse, a year older than him, at twenty-six, and she'd wanted nothing more than casual hookups. Jon had just found out that Ygritte was dating someone new and though he was over her, long over her, his failure to fully love her had made Jon melancholy. That was the first night he’d slept with Val – a night fueled by regret, whiskey and questionable choices.

But their ‘relationship’ for lack of a better term, worked for Jon. He often worked ninety-hour weeks trying to learn as much as possible as a surgical resident. Val had never wanted anything more and had never pushed to make things more serious. If anything, she was ever more closed off emotionally than he had been.

He'd never really given any thought to the potential consequences. A consequence that now squirmed on his lip, doing the pee-pee dance.

Pushing aside his somewhat lacklustre dating history, Jon placed Mia on the ground and then rose and held out her hand, telling her they needed to find a bathroom and then their seats for the fashion show.

She almost skipped along as they made their back inside the mansion, and Jon couldn't help but reflect on the people he passed along the way. People that had been part of his life since he was a toddler and had come to live with Elia, but that he'd always felt a bit on the outside of.

He'd been so occupied with Mystery Woman that he'd failed to realize that this party hosted a veritable who's who of Westeros and Essos's fashion world.

Jon caught flashes of silver hair and knew his aunt Daenerys was here, her hulking husband hovering over her. Drogo was an imposing beast of a man that was a few years older than Dany, at thirty-four and someone that Jon ever wanted to be the wrong side of. Thankfully, the few times Jon had met him, Drogo seemed to like him well enough.

If Dany was here, that meant that Viserys would likely be around. Vis seemed incapable of letting his little sister run their fashion house, even though Dany was the brains behind it all.

Personally, Jon had no idea why Dany put up with her whiny older brother, but he never commented since he wasn't close with either one of them. They were both in their thirties and more than capable of running their own lives without his interference.

A group of dark-haired men stood in a cluster, along with an older woman, a stunning redhead. Those were the Baratheons – Stannis, who was forty-eight and ran the business end of things, and his younger brother Renly, thirty-eight. Renly was the creative flare behind their fashion label. Renly was holding hands with a vaguely familiar man who appeared around a decade younger than Ren.

Thankfully, that odious prick Joffrey and his father, Robert, didn't seem to be in attendance. Jon couldn't stand them on the few occasions over the years when he'd met them. Joff was a few years younger than Jon, at twenty-eight, and Jon had never met a whiner, more entitled douche of a human being than Joff Baratheon. His father, an overweight man in his early fifties, was hardly any better, chasing after women half his age.

That didn't mean Robert's ex-wife wasn't here. Cersei Lannister Baratheon was as much a fixture in the fashion world as Elia Martell was, and the two women had been long-time rivals who often went head to head. 

Just as Jon got to the mansion, he spotted golden hair and saw the Lannisters deep in discussion with Arthur and Ashara Dayne. While Arthur was a well-known surgeon in King's Landing, along with his protégé Jaime Lannister, Ashara ran another fashion label called Morning Star.

Cersei, Jaime and Tywin, the Lannister family patriarch, stood out even in this high fashion world. Jon had no time for them, finding them all far too superficial for his liking.

The twins were beautiful people, of that there was no doubt. The famous twins of Tywin had both just turned fifty. Even Jon hadn't missed the gossip rags going on about that.

Jaime was a long-time gossip favourite – the perpetual bachelor surgeon that had never found love. Jon had yet to attend a party where there didn't seem to be a bevy of beautiful women surrounding the male Lannister twin. Oddly enough, as Jaime watched them, he saw Jaime standing close to Ashara, who was forty-eight and a few years younger than Jaime.

Just as he had Mia to the door, Cersei spotted him and glared, a scowl on her beautiful face. Jon had to give Cersei credit – she must have an excellent plastic surgeon, for she could easily pass for a decade younger. Jon had heard the rumours about his father and Cersei – that she had been trying to win Rhaegar away from Elia years ago when his father had taken up with Jon's mother Lyanna instead. It seemed like that grudge had never died, given how she was scowling at him.

Jaime, the golden lion as he was known, also spotted him and smiled at Jon. There had never been any animosity between them, perhaps because they were both doctors. Jaime, though, appeared at ease in such elegant surroundings, and for a moment, Jon envied him.

Even having grown up with Elia's love and protection, Jon always felt a bit outside of all of this. Thankfully, before he could get too maudlin, Aegon was there, clapping him on the back and joking with him and Mia.

By the time they came out of the palace, they only had enough time to get to their seats, which were as advertised, in the front row and perfect for Mia. Of course, as they made their way to the makeshift stage, Jon spotted Quentyn. Knowing this was his chance, Jon looked to Aegon.

"Give me a moment," Jon said to his brother, who only smirked and nodded, knowing precisely what Jon was about to do and not standing in his way. Aeg was good like that, always having Jon’s back and Jon appreciated the hell out of his brother at that moment.

"I'll watch Mia," he told Jon, knowing that this was something Jon had to do.

Jon loved how Sansa had stood up for him before, but there were just some things a man had to say to another man. Especially when that other guy didn't seem to be getting the very clear message a woman was giving him. Sansa wanted nothing to do with Quentyn Martell.

"Quentyn, we need to have a chat," Jon said, clapping his sort of cousin on the back and squeezing hard.

For all his bluster and his snobbery, Q was soft. Jon swore the man paled and started to sweat as Jon guided him away from his group of equally smarmy loser friends. If Jon had to guess, they were all bean counters and lawyers, like Q himself – men who'd never done a hard day's work in their entire privileged lives.

When they had a bit of privacy, Jon's eyes narrowed and he leaned in close, so Q could hear what he had to say.

"Leave Sansa alone," was all he said, watching Q swallow hard and then open his mouth.

Jon let out a frustrated little growl and shook his head.

"Q, she's made it more than obvious she's not interested in you."

"I could speak with father, get him to talk to Elia about removing her,” Quentyn blustered.

Jon's eyes went wide before they narrowed to slits, and he leaned in close.

"You sanctimonious little prick. You'd do that? Ruin a woman's career just because she fucking rejected your ass? Christ, you're a fucking waste of skin."

Jon was pissed, and he watched as Quentyn tried to walk back the threat as if he realized what he'd just said.

"Stop," Jon commanded, watching Q's mouth snap shut.

"Fuck, you're such a disappointment," Jon said, shaking his head again. "Here's what we're going to do. You're going to tell Elia what you threatened, tonight and then we'll see what Mom wants to happen to you."

Quentyn began to shake, his head going back and forth as he stuttered on about how his father would kill him.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you threatened Sansa. All I asked was for you to stay away from her," Jon told him. He pinned him with a look.

"After the party, Q. Don't make me come and find you. You speak with Elia, and maybe this'll end better than you think. And you stay the fuck away from Sansa. You smile nicely at her, and that's all."

Quentyn glared at him but nodded, and Jon turned to go and find Aeg and Mia.

"Do you really think you're enough for her?" Quentyn called, and Jon paused before turning a smirk on his handsome face.

"Q, I know I am. And so does she."

With that, Jon pushed Quentyn Martell out of his mind. He knew his baby would be excited about the fashion show, and he didn't want the spectacle of the past five minutes to rub off on Mia.

When he took his seat beside Aegon, his brother leaned in.

"Put Q in his place?"

Jon nodded as Mia scrambled onto his lap, bouncing in excitement.

"Mom and Sansa were super pumped for tonight. Now I know why," Aegon said, giving Jon a knowing look, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Are we really going to do this?" Jon asked his brother.

Aegon grinned, squeezing Jon's shoulder.

"I knew you'd be gone over for her the moment you two met. And that heat between you? Her standing up for you?" Aegon whistled and shook his head. "Tell me you didn't love that."

Jon grunted but said nothing. The truth was, he had loved it. It had been hot as hell and unleashed something primal in Jon. He'd wanted to declare to every guy at the party that Sansa was his, which was just fucking crazy since they'd met only hours ago.

Thankfully, the lights dimmed, saving him from answering his brother.

Over the years, Jon had sat through more than one fashion show, so he knew the deal. He was more interested in Mia’s reaction then the clothing itself and watched in delight as the new fall line for House Martell was revealed and Mia’s eyes went wide.

Jon knew people didn’t get why lines were revealed in opposite seasons, but it had to do with the trickle-down effect of the haute couture world on the rest of the fashion world. Those people that bought a skirt at the Gap or shopped at Target or Wal-Mart that had been influenced by something one of the major fashion houses had debuted six months earlier. Elia had explained the economics to them over the years, and Jon understood she took her role in the industry seriously.

Mia was in awe as the plaid, velvet and leather combinations were revealed, along with the fall colours, all so at odds with the tropical feel of the party tonight.

It was a testament to the work of the creative minds of Elia and Sansa that the show was a hit and when the two women appeared on stage for the final walk, Jon knew that his step-mother had named her heir apparent. Rhae loved this world, but Sansa Star was the star of Martell fashion empire.

As Sansa and Elia sashayed past where they sat, Mia called out, “Nana! Sansa!” and Jon swore his heart almost burst when Sansa smiled and waved at Mia and then blew her a little kiss. Mia bounced in delight.

They got to the end of the runway, where someone handed Elia a mic and she announced the new branch of Martell Fashion that was launching in the North, under the guidance of Sansa Stark. There was no denying the star power of the woman that Jon found himself attracted too.

The pride he felt for her, that she’d achieved this, and would achieve more, felt like when he’d passed all those important steps in his career – med school, residency, his first board certification.

When the show finally wrapped up, Aegon guide Jon and Mia to where they could find Sansa, who had emerged a few minutes earlier to be surrounded by people – everyone wanting a piece of her.

She caught his eye, and smiled, giving a little wave, as she answered question after question from reporters that had been at the party. As the time wore on, Mia got whiner, and Jon knew that it was well past her bedtime. He had only a few more minutes that he could wait, and then he’d have to get her to bed and hope to catch Sansa when he came back down from putting his daughter to sleep.

As if she sensed his impatience, not with her but the situation, Jon heard he say she was done with questions for now, and she slipped away from the throng, rushing towards him.

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t expecting that big of a reaction. How did you like it, Mia?” Sansa asked.

His daughter, whose head had been resting on his shoulder, lifted her head and smiled sleepily.

“It was so pretty, Sansa. And did you see me? When you were on the runway?”

“I did! You had the best seats!”

Mia giggled and then her head dropped again, against Jon’s chest as he swayed with her.

“She’s exhausted. I need to get her to bed,” he said, even though the explanation was hardly needed.

“Of course. Are you coming back down?” Sansa asked, almost shyly.

Jon smirked and nodded, reaching for Sansa’s hand and squeezing. “Yeah, I was planning on it. Will you be here?”

Sansa nodded. They were just standing there looking at each other when Mia piped up, “Sansa can you come with us to the zoo tomorrow?”

Sansa’s eyes widened and Jon thought for a moment she might not want to, when she laid a hand on Mia’s back, her eyes bright, even in the darkness.

“I’d like that, if it’s ok with your Daddy,” Sansa said, her eyes going between him and his daughter.

Jon had never taken a woman on an outing like this with Mia, and knew his daughter was falling as fast as he was for the stunning Sansa Stark. Perhaps he should be a bit more cautious, but there was just something about Sansa that called to him.

“I’d like that, if Sansa has the time, Mia. We’re on vacation, but she might have to work.”

“It’s Saturday tomorrow,” Sansa said, lips quirking as Jon gave a little laugh.

“And I suppose you never work on Sunday?” he countered, liking their banter.

Sansa’s laugh was rich and deep.

“You’ve got me there, Dr. Snow. I was planning on a debrief with Elia and Rhae tomorrow morning here at the Palace. So why don’t we plan to go after we’ve had our meeting. Would that work for you two?”

Mia was already nodding eagerly, excited for more time with Sansa, and Jon could admit it felt good to have locked down another outing with Sansa.

“Alright Mia-bug, you’ve gotten your way. Now say goodnight to Sansa. It’s time for bed.”

She held out her arms, clearly wanting a hug from Sansa, who willing gave it.

“I liked meeting you, Sansa,” Mia whispered, but not quietly enough that Jon didn’t hear. Sansa was gazing right at him, and gods it did something to see her hold his baby like this.

“I’d like meeting you, Mia.”

Mia giggled and then scrambled down Sansa to hold Jon’s hand, satisfied she’d gotten her way.

Before he left, Jon reached for Sansa’s hand, tugging her close.

“I’ll be back. Don’t go anywhere,” he whispered against her ear. She shivered and nodded and then sent him a look that could only be described as one filled with promise. Of what, he wasn’t quite sure, but damn if he didn’t like it.

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

Content with that, Jon nodded and then turned away, hurrying Mia inside and praying that tonight was not a night that she needed ten stories. Jon loved his daughter but he desperately wanted to get back to Sansa and see if what he hoped was between them was real. 

* * *

Half an hour later, Jon tucked Mia into her bed, as Elia laid a hand on his shoulder. His mother had seen him slip inside with Mia and had hurried to join him, claiming that bedtimes were a Nana privilege. Elia had made Mia the perfect princess room of her own in the Palace, and a door connected Mia’s room to Jon’s.

Standing together, they both gazed down at her. Mia had her little stuffed wolf tucked up in her arms, a smile on her sweet face. Jon felt that fierce surge of love and pride each time he looked at his daughter.

"She's so precious, Jon. Thank you for coming,” Elia said, resting her head on his shoulder.

He gave a warm smile to the woman who'd been his surrogate mother for so much of his life.

"Thanks for inviting us, El."

"You know that you always have a place here, Jon. Always."

To some, it would never make sense, how Elia had loved Jon as if he were her son when her husband had been cheating on her with Jon's mother. But Elia had never held that against Jon. He'd been an innocent, barely three years old. And her heart was huge. From the moment Elia had seen Jon she’d claimed him as one of her own.

Jon adored her for it. She was a force of good in his life.

"I know," he told her.

He did. Had Jon wanted, the Martells would have found a place for him in their fashion empire.

But his heart had always been drawn to medicine. Since he'd been a boy, Jon had wanted to save people. And he’d wanted to make it in his chosen career on his own merits – his intelligence and hard work and instincts. He was so close, with only eighteen months to go in his fellowship, before he’d stand for another oral board exam and then, hopefully have his pick of hospitals where he’d become an attending trauma surgeon.

"Come, the family awaits," Elia said, holding out her hand for him. "I only get you for a few days. I'm going to be horribly selfish and demand all your time. Or what time you have for me that you won’t be spending with Sansa.”

Jon gave her a soft smile, still a bit in awe that she could love him the way she did. But the truth was, she did. She had been a constant in his life. Her and his Uncle Benjen.

"Thanks, Elia, for everything."

Her eyes misted as she pushed a few silver strands of hair behind her ear. Jon liked it. It added a touch of aged elegance to her beauty.

She cupped his cheeks, and Jon swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"Oh my boy, thank you for coming. We know how busy you are."

So grateful for what he did have, Jon squared his shoulders, he looped arms with Elia and grinned.

"Lead the way," he said, giving her a wink. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh, I've missed you. Come now, and be with your family, Jon, and catch us up on life as a doctor in the wilds of the North and tell me all about Sansa."

Elia gave him a knowing look and he knew he wouldn’t get away from her gentle and loving questions. And her smug happiness that her ‘pick’ for him had worked out so well.

Arm and arm, they walked towards the light, towards the family that had welcomed Jon, despite what his mother had done. These people had owed him nothing, and yet, because of them, he was the man he was today.

Jon laughed.

"There isn't much to tell, El. My life is work and Mia and I just met Sansa."

Elia gave him a look. “I maybe your mother, but even I could feel the heat and the sparks between the two of you. And then when she put Quentyn in his place? Have you ever seen anything like that?”

Shaking his head, he laughed.

"Nope. I never have. She is something special, that’s for sure.”

Elia gave him a conspiratorial smile.

“Don’t mess this up, Dr. Snow.”

Jon paused and Elia stopped with him, as he was suddenly serious.

"El, I barely have time to breathe. Sansa is special. Gods, in a few hours I’m so intrigued by her and want to know more. I want to know everything about her. But what can I offer? I still work insane hours, Mia gets all my free time and what little time I have left over, I do chores or try to squeeze in a work out.”

Elia gave him a look of such love, that Jon was surprised he didn’t stagger under it. This woman was always his biggest cheerleader.

"You’re such a good man, Jon. Such a good man. I worried, that Val broke something in you when she did what she did. It was cruel, to you and to Mia. But what I saw tonight? I saw a family, Jon.”

Before he could protest, Elia held up a hand.

“I’m not saying immediately. She is here in the south for another month. She will be busy in the North. You’re busy. You are right, to protect your daughter and your own heart. But Sansa is worth the risk. She will understand your commitments and admire and respect you for making them. All I am asking is to give the two of you a chance.”

"Doctors make the worst boyfriends. Surgeons even worse," he warned her.

"So you didn’t already agree to spend time with her at the zoo tomorrow, with Mia?” Elia asked.

“How do you know everything?” Jon muttered, shaking his head.

The truth was Jon didn’t want to stay away from Sansa. Yes, both their lives and careers were demanding and busy. Yes, they might not have much time for one another, but already Jon had been trying to figure out how to make it work. Perhaps he could take Elia up on her offer for a housekeeper so he could free up some more time to be with Mia and Sansa.

And if anyone would understand his commitments, it was Sansa. Elia had been speaking about him for three years, so Sansa knew what he was faced with. And Jon heard all about how much Elia relied on Sansa. She’d be busy with her own job, establishing an entirely new branch of Martell fashion in the North.

The truth was Jon was tired of being single; tired of being lonely. He wanted a partner in this life. And gods, he missed sex. Fuck did he miss sex. Sure, he and Sansa had things to work out, but already Jon was figuring out ways he could make time for Sansa. Because she was important, and he did want this chance with her.

“You know that you’re a scary woman, right?” he told Elia who threw her head back, laughing in delight.

“You’re here for a few more days. Take some time with her, get to know her. Allow Mia to get to know her. I can tell that you two suit one another. I knew the moment I met her; she was the one for you. I’m not saying it’s easy, but nothing good in this life ever is easy. I’m just saying it’ll be worth it.”

Jon nodded, thinking about Elia’s words. Something had always been missing with Ygritte and lord knew that he and Val barely had what anyone would call a ‘relationship.’ But from the moment Jon had met Sansa, everything had felt different.

He knew, then and there, that no matter what, he wanted to take this chance with Sansa.

When they got outside, about half the guests had gone, making the palace gardens seem much less crowded. Jon found Sansa sitting beside Rhae on an outdoor loveseat, near the pool, with Arianne, Tys, and Aegon surrounding them. She was sipping a soda, and laughing at something Aegon said, and something welled up inside of Jon, seeing her like this, with the people he loved best in this world.

He knew the moment she realized he was there, for her eyes landed on him and the smile that lit her face was brilliant. Rhae, reading the situation, smirked at him, as she rose, handing him a beer as she patted his cheek.

“Take a seat beside your girl,” his sister said.

Since that’s exactly what Jon wanted to do, he didn’t argue, taking the spot where Rhae previously sat. As he did, Sansa leaned into him and Jon draped his arm around the back of the loveseat, so she could sit closer to him.

_Gods, how long had it been since he’d been part of a couple?_

It was so easy, with Sansa, here, in his family’s home. She fit – with them and with him, and he let the banter and the conversation flow, the ease at being back here, in Sunspear soaking into him.

He missed his family when he was in the North, as Aegon and Trys got into some debate about a local DJ and the best club in Sunspear.

“They can do this for hours,” Jon murmured, brushing Sansa’s hair back from her ear. She shuddered a bit at his tough, her skin pebbling. He loved how he affected her. She turned, so their faces were mere inches apart, and grinned.

“I know. Sometimes I wind them up just to watch them go at it.”

Jon laughed, taking another sip of beer, feeling himself relax. They easily followed the conversation between the Martell siblings and cousins, some of Oberyn’s daughter’s joining them, although Quentyn was nowhere to be found.

Eventually, Elia, Oberyn and Ellaria all joined in, and it gave Jon a chance to speak to Sansa while the others occupied themselves.

“Good job tonight, on the fashion show. I hope you’re ready to become a superstar in the fashion world, because I think tonight’s show put you on the map.”

Since he was paying such close attention to her, he saw her blush and then brush away the compliment. Jon frowned, not liking that. He reached for her hand, waiting until her eyes met his.

“Why do you do that?” he asked her.

“Do what?”

“Not take credit for your hard work?”

For a moment Jon thought he might have overstepped; Sansa was quiet and clearly thinking. He hoped he’d built enough of a rapport with her tonight that she would confide in him.

“My last boyfriend didn’t like when the spotlight wasn’t on him,” she explained softly.

Then she met his eyes and he saw some old insecurities and hurts there, and he wanted to slay dragons for this woman.

“I’m not used to a man that isn’t intimidated by my success,” she told him honestly.

Jon knew he was an alpha male kind of guy. He’s always been the smartest, the most athletic, the best at everything he did. He was a freaking trauma surgeon and surgery was a cutthroat, dog eat dog world to be in. He was confident in his abilities - all of his abilities, and he took pride in protecting those he loved. So yeah, Jon knew he was an alpha male.

And for the life of him, he could never figure out men that didn’t want their women to fucking shine. It was bizarre to him. What man didn’t want a strong, capable successful woman by his side?

“I’m not like that,” he said to Sansa.

She nodded and gave him a half smile. “I know. Somehow, I know that. I saw how happy you were for me. And I can imagine, as the father of a little girl, you want her to feel like she can do anything. Be anything. You’re not like those other insecure guys, Jon.”

“I’m not.”’

“Mia is incredible,” Sansa murmured, both of them now lost in their own little bubble, the others fading into the background. “It can’t be easy. Your career, her demands.”

Jon reached out and touched Sansa’s cheek knowing what she was getting at. “It’s not. I won’t lie. I don’t have much spare time and what little I have, it’s for her.”

Sansa nodded, and Jon saw she misunderstood him.

He cupped her cheek. “I know you just ended thing with that douche. And I know you’ve got a month to get things settled down here, before you move North.”

“Yup.”

“I want to try, Sansa. I’m not sure what this is between us, only that it’s not something I’ve ever felt before. This? This heat? This attraction? But more, how you just fit, with Mia and me. I know I can’t promise you as much as someone that works a nine to five job, Sansa. Not right now. And Mia is the most important thing in my world. But you? Gods, I want a chance with you.”

Her hand came up, covering his. “I have the worst dating history of anyone I know. I make really bad choices, Jon.”

He wondered for a moment if she was going to say that he was another bad choice.

“But I don’t believe you’re a bad choice. I want to try as well. When I move North. I know you’re busy and I will be as well. But I know we can make it work.”

He let out the breath he was holding, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers, brushing his lips there as he held her close.

“I’m old enough to know that this, whatever _this_ is between us, Sansa, it’s fucking rare. And special. And I’ll do whatever it takes to make this work. Whatever I have left, it’s yours.”

“Oh, thank goodness. I thought this was just me.”

Jon let out a rueful laugh and shook his head. “No, not just you.”

Sansa’s lips quirked. “So, here’s to taking things slowly, and getting to know one another, exclusively?” she tacked on.

Jon let out a little growl. “It had better be exclusively. I don’t share.”

Her giggle did something to his insides as she fucking beamed at him. “Well I don’t either, Dr. Snow.”

He shook his head at her.

“Gods, you’re going to be trouble,” he whispered into her ear, as he pulled her closer, loving how she fit in his arms.

“Don’t worry, Dr. Snow, I can be a good girl,” she said back, making Jon’s dick ache and a moan escape his lips. This woman!

They were snuggled up on the loveseat, clearly a thing, just in time for his sister to ask Sansa a question about the line they’d just launched. Sansa happily chatted with Rhae, as Jon caught Elia’s happy grin, Aegon’s smirk and Rhae’s knowing wink.

He couldn’t even be upset at their clear delight and obvious meddling, because holding Sansa in his arms? Well, nothing had ever felt so right in his entire life. Like his mom said – it might not be easy, but Jon knew that Sansa was worth all the effort in the world.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next
> 
> One more chapter in Sunspear - Jon, Sansa and Mia spent time together and then sadly, Dr. Snow has to go home to the North!
> 
> The story will move to Wintertown, where all is not what it seems with the Stark family and Jon and Sansa try to navigate a world of busy careers, Val making a surprise appearance and their new budding relationship


	5. The Zoo Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa spend more time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is moving at LIGHTENING speed - I just need a story with little to no angst (although I will say Val will make an appearance, and perhaps even Ygritte and Harry so it’s not totally drama free) but we are going to take a bit of a breather as Jon and Mia head home after this chapter and then there is a month break! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> T

* * *

_ Water Garden Palace – Sansa _

_It was incredible what changes could occur in twenty-four hours_ , Sansa thought as she applied a light dusting of make-up to her face. She'd come home positively glowing after the party last night, and while some of it had been the success of their latest show, a considerable part of it was finally meeting Dr. Jon Snow.

Sexy, sweet, protective Jon Snow. A thirty-year-old single dad who was one of the best looking men that she'd ever met, who'd made her heart race and her panties damp.

She wasn't ashamed to say that after the massive drought that had been her sex life in the past seven months, she'd come home from the party and taken care of business last night. At twenty-eight, it was sad to say that some of the best orgasms she'd had in the past few years had been from her own hand.

Somehow, Sansa didn't think that would be an issue in the future. Not with the sexy doctor now in her life, although Sansa had heard Jon loud and clear about his priorities. She knew that to become a double board-certified surgeon, both in general and trauma surgery, wasn't something that just anyone could do. He was indeed one of the elites in his chosen field. Intelligent, intense and dedicated to a profession that would require an incredible amount of concentration and time. She got that. She liked that about him. She was a bit of a workaholic herself so she recognized the breed in him.

Sansa also knew how important Mia was to Jon, which only made her want to make it work – however they could. She'd be busy as well when she moved North, and she wasn't a clingy woman. Jon had his priorities right, and she respected the heck out of him for that.

Beyond everything that he'd shared with her, Sansa felt as if she knew the type of man Jon was. For the past few years, Elia had been saying how compatible they were – how they had similar morals and values, and wanted the same things out of life. Ultimately, Sansa wanted a husband that adored her, lots of children and a thriving career.

Which was what had missing between her and Harry. They had never wanted the same things.

And speaking of Harry, he'd sent a late-night apology text, asking if they could talk, which she'd promptly deleted and not thought about him again. She had been wasting her time with a man like that when there were ones like Jon Snow in this world.

Today, Sansa had dressed casually chic – black capris pants, a lacy deep blue tank top and a light linen jacket that was a lighter shade of blue with white converse sneakers. She picked a purse that could be strung across her chest, leaving her hands free and style her hair into a long ponytail to keep it under control.

When she pulled up to the Water Garden Palace, she felt the butterflies in her stomach, knowing that Jon and Mia were just beyond those doors.

She couldn't ever remember feeling this excitement upon meeting a man before! And she was equally excited to spend time with Mia. Jon's daughter was a bright, fun little girl who had made Sansa smile with her easy acceptance of her last evening. To say that Sansa was looking forward to her day was an understatement!

The door opened a few moments after she rang the bell, Elia's staff extraordinarily well trained.

"They are in the study, Ms. Stark," the butler said, and Sansa thanked him.

Even though a big part of her wanted to go and find Jon and Mia, Sansa knew that Elia and Rhae would be waiting for her. Work first, then fun for the rest of the day.

She entered the study where Elia ruled her fashion empire and was warmly greeted by the two Martell women. As close as Sansa was with both Elia and Rhae, a big part of Sansa was grateful that neither one brought up Jon, instead of diving straight into the show last night and rehashing what went right, and what they would have changed. They then spent some time and planned out the next show and discussed her move North in greater detail.

But the time they were done, Sansa was grateful that Elia seemed to take pity on her, and within the hour, smiled at her, clapping her hands and dismissing Sansa who was now free to go and find Jon and Mia.

"They're in the pool, dear. Mia was very excited for her day with you and Jon," Elia announced with a little wink.

Sansa blushed but secretly was pleased. She had never dated a single dad before, but nothing about Jon's situation or Mia herself was unappealing to her. In fact, Sansa would say the opposite. Perhaps it was knowing that this was someone beloved by both Elia and Rhae, or just the fact that Sansa knew Mia's mother wasn't around, but Sansa was as excited to spend time with Mia as she was with Jon.

"Am I that obvious?" she said dryly.

Both Martell women laughed and shared a knowing look.

"We've never seen either of them so happy, Sansa," Rhae said, linking their arms. "Mom won't stop gloating that she knew the two of you were perfect for one another."

Sansa laughed, shaking her head, but couldn't deny how eager she was to see the Snows. She heard Mia's happy shriek before they stepped out onto the patio where the pool was.

"Uncle Aeg, you need to _catch_ me this time!" she demanded, followed by a massive splash and Aegon’s happy laughter.

Sansa knew that spring in the North would mean melting snow and muddy streets.

But in Sunspear, it was a balmy spring day, perfect for shorts, pool parties, trips to the zoo and maybe even ice cream later. No wonder Sansa adored living here, and it was clear that Mia was making the most of her time in the south.

"SANSA!" Mia cried, spotting her, leaping out of the pool just as Sansa saw Jon.

He was wearing dark blue swim shorts that clung to his muscular thighs, and oh god, the man was fucking built.

_Was that an eight-pack?_

Sansa barely had time to ogle him before a wet little girl flung herself into Sansa's arms.

Sansa laughed and picked her up, grateful she'd put a change of clothing in her vehicle, while Jon's voice rang out, gentling scolding his daughter.

"Mia, love, we've talked about this. You've got to wait for permission," Jon said love warring with exasperation.

He sent Sansa an apologetic smile as she held the girl who was clinging to her like a monkey.

"Sansa, I'm _soooooooo_ excited you're here! Dad said I woke up with ants in my pants, but he didn't mean real ants! He just meant that I had lots and lots and lots of energy!"

Sansa laughed, utterly delighted by Mia, feeling her heart melt.

Gods, she wanted a family!

Sansa knew that her heart was in as much danger of falling for Mia as it was for Mia's handsome father. A father who was shaking his head, his dark curls flinging droplets of water around the patio, just as Aegon tackled his brother, wrestling him back into the water. Sansa couldn't help but watch the display, wondering if she were drooling at seeing these two go at it.

"Is that right?" Sansa said, her attention going between the exuberant little girl and Jon. "What animal are you most excited to see?"

"The elephants!" she cried, and Sansa smiled at her.

Then Sansa's eyes widened as Jon finally emerged from the water. Again. Giving her a second chance to stare at that perfect body of his. He wasn’t huge, not some muscle bound jock, but built just right. And he was laughing with his brother as they finally walked to Mia and Sansa, which made him appear so effortlessly sexy that Sansa’s heart was racing. This man just did it for her. Checked every single box.

"Hi," he said, voice low and almost raspy as he held his arms out for Mia, who pouted but went to him.

"Hi," Sansa said, swearing she sounded breathless. And who would blame her? Jon was just standing there, dripping water down that chiselled chest, curls tousled as the sun seemed to illuminate him.

Gods, she had it bad for him.

"Daddy, what are you excited to see at the zoo?"

In truth, the Sunspear ‘zoo' was a wildlife sanctuary, of which the Martells were huge supporters. It was a vast reserve outside of the city limits, where the animals had plenty of room to roam and live, and many endangered species were part of programs to save them and keep them safe.

"I think the wolves," he said, making Mia giggle as she somehow rolled her eyes.

"Daddy, you always say that. You love the wolves!"

Sansa wondered if he knew that her family’s ancient crest was a direwolf, a species long thought to be extinct in the North, but that had a place in the tales that Sansa had grown up on.

Jon tickled Mia’s belly, agreeing he did like the wolves. Sansa was sure Mia was about to ask another question, when Jon looked at her.

"Why don’t we ask Sansa what she wants to see?”

“Sansa?” Mia asked, parroting her father and making them the most adorable duo.

"Hmmm," Sansa said, a twinkle in her eyes. "I can't wait to go to the reptile house!"

Mia's mouth dropped open before she let out a happy little squeal and scrambled down Jon to fit her hand into Sansa's.

"That's so cool! Do you like spiders? Or snakes? Or lizards? Or all of them?”

In truth, Sansa didn't like any of them, but she thought it was important to be fair about all the creatures at the zoo. Before Sansa could answer, Elia called for Mia.

"Mia love, come and let's get dressed. We can pick out something special," Elia said, making Mia's eyes light.

“Coming Nana. I’ll be _right_ back,” she reassured Sansa before racing off towards her Nana, leaving Jon and Sansa a few moments to themselves.

"The reptile house?" Jon said, his lips twitching.

"What? I might like snakes," Sansa said, barely holding in the shudder.

He threw his head back and laughed and then reached for her hand, tugging her closer. She went willingly, smelling the saltwater from the pool on him and that scent that was uniquely Jon – something spicy and oh so good. She wanted to lick him dry, but knew that would have to wait.

"Are you sure you're up for this? She's so excited, and I know she'll be a handful," Jon said, suddenly serious. "I know that this isn't an ideal first date."

Her heart raced that he thought of this as a date-like situation! And he was wrong. This _was_ perfect.

"Jon, she's incredible. I am looking forward to spending time with both of you. I am so excited for today."

His eyes bore into hers, and she saw the wonder there – that she was telling the truth or that she meant every word of it. She was excited for today.

"You're something special, Sansa," his gravelly voice doing wondrous things to her body.

"Well, from what I've seen, you're the incredible one, Jon. Single dad, surgeon, loving son. Are you even real?"

He chuckled warmly and then pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"I'm going to dart inside and change. Be back in a few, then you're ours, Sansa."

Oh wow, did she like the sound of that. She tugged Jon's hand, and he turned to her.

"And you're mine, Dr. Snow."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"I like the sound of that."

With that, he turned and strode into the house, using a towel to dry his hair while Sansa let out a breath and fanned herself. The man was far too good looking for her to play this cool.

"Girl, I love you, and I'm super excited that you're into my brother, but it sucks we can't talk about it," Rhae said, shaking her head in mock disgust. 

Sansa had forgotten all about Rhae and Aegon, who were grinning like fools at her. Sansa felt her cheeks heat but didn't say much as she turned to Jon’s siblings.

"Maybe if someone had told me what a snack Dr. Snow was before this weekend, I wouldn't have wasted so much time with Harry the Douche," Sansa retorted, making Rhae howl as Aegon smirked and Sansa settled in to wait for Jon and Mia to come back.

* * *

_ The Zoo – Jon _

Jon couldn't help but smile as he overheard Mia in her room chattering happily to Nana Elia about Sansa and what she was going to wear for her very important day.

Jon couldn't remember a time when Mia had taken to anyone as she had with Sansa. Not that he'd dated – at all – since her birth, but even the nannies and babysitters that he'd had helping him out hadn't captured Mia's attention like this.

And watching Sansa with his daughter?

Well.

Jon hadn't really known he could feel like this. There was an ache in his chest, but also a hopefulness that maybe he'd found a woman that fit him and his daughter – that wanted them, wanted the same things he did in this life. Jon was never going to be a man that played the field, much to his brother’s chagrin. He was always a man built for a committed, monogamous relationship.

Over the years, he’d gotten better at reading people, determining their intentions, and knowing when they were just making time for Mia to get to him. And nothing about Sansa indicated that was what she was doing. She was genuinely delighted to see Mia and him this morning and excited for their afternoon.

"Nana, I want to wear pants like Sansa's, but she said she was going to change," Mia said and Jon could hear the pout in his daughter’s voice.

"Hmmm, well, we have some capris for you to wear and what if I text Sansa and see what colour top she is going to wear?" Elia suggested. It was clear that Elia was team Jonsa. She was unapologetic in how much she wanted to see the two of them together.

Jon was just grateful Sansa had shown up in pants, or else Mia would be demanding to wear a dress to the zoo, which would be a disaster.

"I'm going to pop into the shower," he told Elia, who gave him a thumbs up and a wink, leaving the clothing choices to his step-mom who was far better at it than he was.

Twenty minutes later, in shorts, a polo shirt and runners, Jon was trying to contain a squirming Mia who just wanted to find Sansa _NOW_.

Elia was having far too much fun with all of this as she stepped out onto the pool patio with them, delighted by how quickly Mia had taken to Sansa. Both his step-mother and his daughter adored Sansa Stark, and Jon knew he was falling fast for the gorgeous redhead.

Jon knew his siblings were there, entertaining Sansa, but all he could see was her. She had changed and was wearing khaki capris, white runners, a white top and a jean jacket. She'd styled her hair into a high ponytail, making her look younger than her twenty-eight years and effortlessly beautiful.

"Oh, Sansa, we match," Mia cried in delight and then launched herself at Sansa, who caught his baby and snuggled with her on the lounge chair.

"We do. I think our outfits are very sensible for today," Sansa said, and Jon sent her a mouthed, _thank you_.

Lately, Mia had taken to wearing dresses everywhere – including playgrounds and parks, and it was a struggle to keep them from getting too dirty and to allow her the chance to play hard like she wanted to.

Mia gave a sigh and a solemn nod. "They are."

Rhae and Aegon were delighted with her, while Jon just shook his head at his mini fashionista.

"Come on, ladies, the animals await," Jon said.

He was borrowing one of Elia's luxury SUVs, fully fitted with Mia's booster seat. There were hugs to the family before Mia grabbed both his hand and Sansa’s, and marched them towards the impressive garage that housed the fleet of Martell vehicles.

Sansa appeared a bit stunned when they went inside, and Jon arched an eyebrow at her, the question not even having to be asked.

She waved a hand.

"I know how wealthy you all are, but sometimes, I forget, you know. Because Elia and Rhae are so down to earth, and I don't often see … this."

She gestured a bit wildly around a garage that housed twelve high-end vehicles.

"They are wealthy, but it's not me, Sansa. Most of this is Martell wealth, not Targaryen."

She bobbed her head and let out a whoosh of breath.

"Yeah. No, I get it. I wasn't meaning …" she stumbled over her words as Jon boosted Mia into her seat and gave her a book to read.

"Hold tight, Mia-bug," he said, closing the door on her and going to Sansa, who looked like she was going to hyperventilate.

 _She was freaking adorable_ , was all Jon could think.

There had been some women, more than perhaps he liked to admit, that had pursued something with him because of his connections to his wealthy step-family. He often thought it was one of the reasons he liked Ygritte so much. For all her craziness, money and status had never appealed to her. Jon had known that she'd just wanted him when they were together, even though they'd been in their early twenties.

"Sansa, talk to me," Jon said, infusing his voice with a command. He stepped closer and reached for one of her hands, squeezing it and pleased when she didn’t pull away.

"I'm not here because of your relationship with Elia," she blurted out.

Jon smiled at her. "I know."

Her eyes narrowed. "I do just fine with Elia on my own. I don't need your connections, Jon Snow."

Jon knew he had a massive grin on his face.

Gods, who knew that this was his ideal type of woman? Smart, idealistic, and fierce in so many appealing ways.

He was so intrigued by Sansa and how she just said whatever she was thinking, as if these thoughts she had just spilled out. There were no games with Sansa and it was shockingly refreshing. She was unfiltered and real and that appealed so much to Jon.

"I know that you don't need me to make Elia love you more. I was here last night. I know you're a star of your own making. My step-mom thinks you're amazing."

"Good," she said. "I mean, good that you know that, not that I'm pumping my own ego. Because I'm not. I mean, I think I'm good at my job and a hard worker and sure, Elia's given me the contract in the North, but I wasn’t _bragging_."

Her eyes darted away as if she were suddenly embarrassed by her outburst. She shouldn’t be. Again, Jon liked getting all these insights into her personality, which was so sweet and warm and genuine.

Reacting on instinct, he gently took her chin in his hands, tilting it upwards, so their eyes met. Her blue eyes were wide and her lips parted slightly. 

_Could she be any more his type?_ He wondered.

"I haven't dated anyone since Mia was born," he told her, needing to share that with her, needing her to know how rare this was and how special he knew that Sansa was.

He watched her process that information, wondering what she might say.

Did she think he was pathetic? A man without choices? Or would she see that he was dedicated to his hectic career and demanding daughter?

He watched in utter fascination as her eyes narrowed and saw something there – desire, heat – but maybe, something more.

"Good."

_Good?_

He was stunned for a minute until he threw his head back and laughed, delighted by her.

Then he leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"Oh darling girl, we're going to have some fun, aren't we?"

Her hands were clutching at his shirt.

"Yes, we are," she whispered back.

For a moment, he wanted to kiss her right now. He wanted to kiss her like he meant it, pouring everything he felt for her into it. But then Mia's voice penetrated the thick wall of need, and he reluctantly stepped back.

"This isn't over," he said.

He levelled a look at her, filled with how much he wanted her.

"Hell, it hasn't even begun, Sansa, and you have me twisted up eight ways from Sunday."

Her grin was proud and fierce.

"Good. You do the same to me. Now, let's go to the zoo, Dr. Snow."

She sent him a cheeky wink, seeming to know precisely what it did to him when she called him Dr. Snow.

* * *

The day went much as Jon thought it would, with Mia's excitement making both Sansa and Jon smile in delight at her. It hadn't even been awkward when, for the first time in his life, Jon actually paid for a family admission rather than just for him and Mia. He caught the look on Sansa's face and saw how it didn’t scare her either, which told him everything he needed to know. She was right there with him.

Maybe it _should_ have scared him, but somehow, even as fast as he knew things were moving, it didn't feel wrong. Neither did slipping his hand into hers as they watched Mia race in front of them, her excitement barely contained.

It was the most fantastic experience to have Sansa by his side, as they took turns answering Mia's endless questions, allowing her to lead them on a path of her determination throughout the huge wildlife reserve.

There were times when Jon stood back and watched as Sansa knelt down, so she was eye level with Mia, reading some of the interesting animal facts or explaining something in a way that Mia would understand. There seemed to be a bottomless pit of patience in Sansa, and when Mia reacted poorly to the lineup at the reptile house, Jon scooped her up into his arms.

"I think it's time for lunch," he said, holding her close as she snuggled into him. His daughter was a delight, except when she was hungry. Then she was just hangry and grumpy.

Never would Jon have thought his first date with Sansa would include chicken fingers and French fries in a cafeteria-style restaurant in the Sunspear Wildlife Preserve, but as Mia ate, she perked up, and Jon was able to share a knowing smile with Sansa.

"You're so good with her," Sansa said when they were off again, and Jon took the compliment with his customary shrug.

"She's my entire world."

"She's lucky to have you," Sansa said, meaning it.

Jon could see the questions in her eyes – about Mia's mother. Now was not the time to talk about Val, but they would have to at some point. It wasn't a matter of custody, for Val had no rights when it came to their daughter, but Sansa deserved to know what had happened between them and how Mia came to be his. Often Jon avoided the issue of Val with people who looked at him with curiosity. But he wanted to share the story with Sansa, knowing that it would be an important step for them.

"The moment she was born, I vowed I'd be there for her," he told Sansa, voice thick with emotion as he looked at his daughter, who seemed to have made a friend with another little girl as they watched two panda bears lazily eat their bamboo shoots.

Sansa squeezed his hand.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Jon nodded, wondering what was on her mind.

"Will you stay in the North?"

A bit startled, he looked between Mia and Sansa, struggling to find the right words. Sansa knew some of his backgrounds and was aware of how close he was with Elia and his sister and brother. So it was a valid question and one they'd touched on a bit last night. But last night, it had been why he'd chosen to do his residency in the North and today is was what his long-term plans were.

"I don't know. I have just under a year and a half left in my fellowship, and if it all goes according to plan, I'll be able to choose where I want to work. I know that Mia adores her family in Sunspear," Jon said, still not committing to where they’d end up.

He was quiet for a bit.

"It's funny, I don't even remember my Mum, but sometimes, I feel closer to her being there."

"That's fair," Sansa said.

His lips quirked.

"What about you? Are you ready to go home?"

Sansa started a bit and then gave him an enigmatic look.

"How did you know?"

He shrugged.

"Elia is amazing, and I love her. But I have radar for family drama. I've been to two hospital fundraisers in the past few years, and you haven't been at either one."

Sansa sighed, watching Mia doing an impersonation of a monkey with her knew friend.

"A lot of it was my fault," she said after a time.

She finally looked at him and he could see that there was some history there, as he’d suspected.

"You're going to think I'm some bratty, ungrateful daughter."

Jon chuckled softly. "Sansa, I'm not. And you only have to share what you want. No pressure."

Nodding again, she took a deep breath.

"My parents are great. I mean, yes, they are _those_ Starks, and my Mom raised us to be … aware of who we were but not consumed by it. I don't mean that in a snobby way, but she was a Tully and my father was a Stark. Once my uncle Brandon died, Dad was in line to take over the entire Stark family holdings, which weren't small. So I always knew, always felt a sense of responsibility to live up to that name. The Stark name. There’s no escaping it in the North."

Jon guided them to a bench, as it seemed Mia was content to be by the pandas for a little bit longer. He wondered at that. He was well aware of the Martell name and the Targaryen name, but neither one was his. He had his Mum’s name – Snow. It wasn’t associated with anything powerful or fancy.

Sansa sighed again.

"I left the North because, well, to put it bluntly, I needed to find my way, and I thought I was better than the North. Or the people there. Which sounds awful, but I was eighteen, and my passion was fashion and design, and I knew I couldn't do that in the North. Before I left, I said some awful things to my parents, and we fought, and I just … gods, I sound positively awful, but I haven't made much of an effort to fix it."

Jon tugged her closer, seeing how much guilt she was heaping upon herself. Being a parent, he knew what it was like to forgive your children and love them unconditionally. He was pretty sure that Sansa’s family would do so with her.

He pressed a soft kiss to Sansa's temple as she met his eyes, finally.

"I know going back won't make things right. I know there is work to do. But I'm hoping I can fix things or make amends, or just … something."

"I'm sure you can, Sansa. It's never too late."

She gave a little bitter laugh. "It's been a decade since I've lived there. I mostly fly in and fly out for holidays, putting in the bare minimum time to appease everyone. I don't really know my siblings, and there is just this huge … chasm between my parents and me."

"But you want to fix it, right?"

Sansa nodded.

"Then, that's all that matters. The effort, Sansa."

"I hope you're right."

"It's a brave step, going back home when you don't feel welcome."

"Even when I'm the one who wore out my welcome?"

Jon smiled softly at her. "I doubt that's true."

He didn't know the Starks – had avoided them all the fundraisers he'd been to. But he didn't think that Sansa's parents would reject her as she feared.

"Besides, you'll have me up there," he said, giving her a wink, just as Mia crashed back into them, scrambling into Jon's lap, effectively ending their conversation about her family.

He could tell she was fading. She was too old for afternoon naps, but usually, her days weren't quite so busy.

"Time to head home," he said, eliciting the typical four-year-old whine at having her fun day end.

Sansa saved an epic meltdown by suggesting they stop by her favourite ice cream shop on the way home, so Jon found himself licking a chocolate cone, as Mia's lips turned blue from her bubblegum one, and Sansa had lemon sorbet.

They were sitting on a bench outside the cute little shop, eating their treat, when an older lady, perhaps in her sixties, called them _a delightful family_.

Jon and Sansa exchanged knowing smiles and then were stunned when she offered to take a picture of them.

Before he could even think about it, Jon handed his phone over and then scootched both Mia and Sansa closer, so they were all cuddled up together, his arm draped around the back of both of them.

After the kindly lady exclaimed she got the perfect picture of them, Sansa turned to him, her lips mere inches away from his.

“Best first date ever, Dr. Snow," Sansa said, making Jon grin.

"Best first date ever, Sansa Stark,” he agreed, meaning every single word. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of Part 1 in that we’ve had the meet cute! 
> 
> Chapter 6 will be a series of text messages between Jon and Sansa for the month they are apart.
> 
> Chapter 7 - Sansa arrives in the North! And the real dating begins!


	6. The Month In-Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope people are enjoying this story! I know it’s toothachingly fluffy! I do have a more angsty/darker Jonsa planned for sometime in 2021 when life isn’t so crazy, but for now, this is fluff and soon to be smut!!
> 
> enjoy their month apart - I hope this WORKED :) 
> 
> T

* * *

***Sunspear and Wintertown are three hours apart – with Sunspear being 'ahead' by those three hours.**

* * *

_ Week 1: _

**Jon: We made it home, safe and sound. Mia charmed everyone on the plane. But now she's hungry and cranky.**

**Sansa: Awww, poor baby. How is her father? 😉**

**Jon: Trying not to lose his patience 😠🙄**

**Sansa: LOL. Well, get her some dinner and let her have a pyjama party and veg out of a bit. I bet she goes right to sleep 💤**

**Jon: Thanks. Have to run to the grocery store as well. Sorry.**

**Sansa: Jon, don’t apologize for taking care of you daughter. I know how full your life is. Glad you made it home safe and sound! We’ll talk soon! ❤️**

* * *

**Sansa: So, how was your first day back? Crazy, I bet!**

_ *** Several hours later**** _

**Jon: Massive car accident – three vehicles. Got pulled into a long surgery that thankfully had a great outcome. I'm sure I'll crash later, but for now, I'm just riding the surgical high.**

**Sansa: LOL. Well, glad that you've had an exciting first day back!**

**Jon: Thanks, Sansa. It was good and nice to see everyone, and it always feels better when I save a life.**

**Sansa: You're a real-life hero, Dr. Snow.**

**Jon: Playing with fire, my girl. Playing with fire 🔥**

**Sansa: 😘😉 I'm glad your first day back was terrific. But now I need sleep. Talk soon!**

* * *

_ Week 2: _

**Jon: Are you sure you're okay with me checking out this condo? I don't want to overstep, but Elia sometimes doesn't understand the concept of boundaries 🙄**

**Sansa: 😂 You make me laugh, Dr. Snow. I'm more than okay with it. I even suggested it. I trust you, and hey, you can even bring Mia to get her approval.**

**Jon: Wow, she'd love that. Okay, as long as you're sure.**

**Sansa: I'm sure. I trust you, Jon.**

**… … …**

**Jon: That means so much to me, Sansa. So much. We'll call you later.**

_ FACETIME CALL  _

Sansa connected the facetime call, knowing that Jon and most likely Mia would be calling tonight. It was why she'd touched up her make-up and had made sure that her hair wasn't a total disaster. It was 10 pm in Sunspear, which meant it was 7 pm in Wintertown and very close to Mia's bedtime.

It had been incredible the little things they'd learned about each other these past two weeks. Sansa had been sad when they'd left, even after she'd spent the final few days of their vacation with Jon and Mia, going to a movie and hanging out at the pool. Anytime Sansa got to watch Jon in his bathing suit was time well spent in her mind. Of course, she'd made sure she'd worn some of her favourite bikinis to the pool and knew he’d appreciated them, which made her feel amazing. 

But it was also lovely to have this time to get to know Jon and connect with him without all that insane sexual chemistry humming between them.

There had been one night where Sansa had read Mia a story at bedtime and another where Jon had Facetimed her during supper so she could join them. Mia was full of stories about her daily adventures, and later, Jon and her would chat about their jobs, friends, favourite movies and books.

There were days when sometimes Sansa only got a one or two-line response from Jon. His schedule was brutal, and she knew he worked incredibly long hours – especially if a trauma came in. She understood, and it never bothered her. He always responded when he had time and she knew he was juggling alot on his plate. But whenever they did connect, he was dedicated to her. 

Jon was a man that kept his word. He was loyal and steady, and stable. And all of that was such an incredible turn-on for Sansa. It sounded boring on paper, but it was anything but!

To have a man with all those qualities interested in her? It felt like Sansa had waited forever to find Jon and now that she had him, she was determined that they would make this work. And so was he.

Now, Sansa saw Mia's face pop onto her iPad screen with the white kitchen cabinets in the background.

"Hi, Sansa! Guess what? We saw your new house today!" Mia exclaimed in one long sentence not even giving Sansa a chance to respond.

Sansa grinned at her.

"You did?"

"Yup. Daddy took me cause he said you said it was okay. And it's nice, and it even has a pool," Mia announced, a gleaming look in her blue eyes. 

Sansa already knew about the pool, of course, but she was delighted that Mia had found it in the condo complex. Sansa was not so secretly hoping that Mia and Jon might want to come by for a swim when summer came. Elia had confirmed Jon had a house, a new one, with a nanny suite in the basement that he was still getting around to furnishing. She'd shown Sansa pictures of his house, and it was an impressive middle-class home, but there was no pool at the Snow house. Which meant her condo might just be enough to entice the Snow family to visit her. 

"Well, when it warms up, and I've moved in, we'll have to have a pool party," Sansa said, watching the little girl almost vibrate in excitement.

"Ohhhhhh, Daddy said I wasn't allowed to _ask_ you to visit the pool, but if I was _invited_ , then I could say yes!" She shot a triumphant grin to Jon, whose handsome face suddenly appeared.

"Hey," he said, shaking his head at Mia, who handed the iPad over to him.

"Hi, handsome," Sansa said, watching his smile get a bit wider.

Those dark eyes deepened with desire, and Sansa felt a shiver run through her, seeing that he'd recently had a haircut, those curls just a bit tamer and shorter than usual.

"The condo and the complex are great, Sansa," he said, taking a seat and settling in to talk with her. Mia was busy in the background with her toys, giving them a few minutes to catch up.

"Yeah? It's as advertised?"

Jon nodded and then told her about a few of the neighbours he met and how close it was to the downtown, her new office and surprisingly enough, his house. That was the thing about Wintertown – after White Harbour, it was the largest city in the North, but it still wasn't anywhere near the size of Sunspear, King's Landing or even Lannisport. Everywhere was relatively close. 

They talked for a few more minutes, catching up until Mia appeared with a book and snuggled into Jon's lap. Sansa happily listened to him reading a story about a stinky pug dog, the little girl giggling before Mia blew kisses to Sansa and wished her goodnight.

"Have fun with tucking her in," Sansa said, her voice only a little envious. She knew that things were moving quickly between her and Jon and that they'd made such significant strides already, but alone, she could admit that she wanted it all. She wanted to be part of their daily lives.

But she was also pragmatic and patient enough to know what they were building was something rock solid.

"I'll call you later," Jon said, and Sansa nodded, knowing he would.

Jon Snow was a man that kept his word.

In the meantime, she had a condo in Sunspear to pack and shipping arrangements to make. Sansa was a heck of a lot more excited about the move North now that she'd got a place all squared away, and Jon and Mia approved and was happy to focus on this next chapter in her life, with the very sexy, very handsome Dr. Snow.

* * *

_ Week 3: _

**Sansa: You'll never believe what Elia told me today!!?!?!? 😳😲**

**Jon: That you're amazing, and she's regretting sending you North?**

**Sansa: No funny man! 🙄 She said she thinks that two other big fashion houses might offer me jobs that I can't refuse. Her words, not mine.**

A few moments later, Sansa's phone rang.

“Are you considering these other offers?" Jon asked, his voice quiet.

It was late in Sunspear, close to midnight and 9 pm where Jon was. She could hear the worry in his voice and she knew she should have called him instead of texting. She loved modern technology, but for things like this, it sucked!

"Oh gods, _no_. I'm so sorry. I knew the moment I sent that text, and I should have just phoned," Sansa cried, hoping Jon heard the conviction in her voice.

"Is it a good offer?" he asked.

Sansa snorted.

"Jon, it could be the best offer in the world, and I still wouldn't take it. I love working for Elia and House Martell. There is no way in hell I'd want Cersei Lannister to be my boss, and no offence, but I've heard rumours about House Targaryen and how dysfunctional they are. Thanks, but no thanks," she finished.

Jon chuckled softly.

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure, you know? That you want to come North and that it’s your choice," he said. 

Unsaid were the words _that you want us._

Over the past few weeks, Jon had shared in bits and pieces about Val, mostly to tell Sansa that she had signed over all parental rights to him when Mia was two months old. Sansa didn’t know this Val person, but she couldn’t imagine ever giving up her child like that.

Sansa also knew that Jon and Val hadn't loved one another. Her leaving hadn’t broken Jon’s heart, but there were some old hurts there about abandonment and being left behind - especially when it came to Mia.

Sansa wasn't a psychologist by any means, but she thought some of his issues might also go back to being an orphan. Even with Elia's love, Jon's mother and father had died when he was very young. He’d been lucky to be raised by Elia, but losing both parents at such a young age had to have an impact. 

"Jon, I _promise_ you, coming North is exactly what I want to do." She took a deep breath and then spoke again, needing to be brave. "It's not just the job. I hope you know that. You and Mia, well, you mean so much to me, Jon. I'm excited to see what this is, what we could be."

She heard him exhale, his voice gruff.

"Me too, Sansa."

Her Dr. Snow was a man of few words, but that was fine. Hoping she'd reassured him, and knowing that once she got to Wintertown, she could show him just how much she wanted to be there, she deliberately changed the subject, asking about Mia, talking about her moving day (which she had finally nailed down), and asking Jon about some of his more colourful co-workers. There was a surgical nurse named Tormund that seemed to make Jon equal parts exasperated and delighted.

When she felt herself get sleepy, she mumbled she had to go to get off the call, but before she did, she heard Jon say, quietly, "There's nowhere else I'd rather you were either, Sansa."

With a smile on her, she fell asleep dreaming of a new life in the North.

* * *

Sansa smiled as she glanced at her phone, seeing Jon's name. It must mean her little present for them had arrived.

"Hi," she said, swiping her phone open to see his handsome face smiling back at her.

"Someone forgot to mention she was sending something in the mail," he murmured.

“Bad girl,” he almost purred to her. 

_Gods, she loved his voice._ She'd had more than one fantasy of all the things that voice might say to her when they finally could be alone together. Filthy, dirty things that would make her moan and ache. Shaking herself, Sansa concentrated on the present she’d sent and not on Jon Snow’s bedroom voice. 

"Does she like it?"

Jon snorted. He turned his phone, showing her package sitting on his kitchen table while Mia practically vibrated beside it.

"Daddy, it says it's for _me_. From _Sansa,_ " the little girl emphasized.

It was clear they had just gotten home, as Mia still had her pink and purple sparkly backpack on, and Jon was in what Sansa was coming to think of as his work clothes. He often wore dress pants, a shirt and a tie to work, even though she now knew he preferred his scrubs or his comfy clothes that he wore on weekends and evenings. But as he’d explained, people liked to be reassured that their surgeon wasn’t a slob, so part of it was dressing the part. 

"Hi Mia-bug," Sansa chimed, watching Mia's eyes go wide, and the huge grin split her face.

"Sansa, you sent me something in the mail!” she almost yelled and it was clear she was bursting with excitement. 

“I did. I can’t wait to see if you like it."

It was clear this was a special occasion for Mia. Jon put his phone down so Sansa could watch and then he helped Mia with the packing tape. Sansa was content to watch them together, loving how patient Jon was with his daughter.

When they got the tape off the box, Mia gasped as they opened it up and she pulled out a soft pink book. 

Sansa had made Mia a sketchbook of her designs, which Mia could colour in. Sansa had also included some high-end colouring pencils, as well as a little white wolf stuffie she'd found at a local toy store. Mia was hugging the stuffie as she was gazing reverently at the sketchbook. 

"Sansa," Jon breathed, looking at her through his phone as his daughter was speechless for once.

"Are these your drawings?"

It was clear that Dr. Snow thought she was talented, which pinked up Sansa’s cheeks. She loved to draw and design. It was her happy place and sharing it with Mia was just the icing on the cake. 

"Yup. I thought Mia would like to spend some time making her own designs by colouring them in."

Suddenly Mia's face was pressed against the phone. "I wish I could hug you, Sansa. Thank you."

"You're welcome! Have fun!"

Mia promised she would and that she would be 'extra' careful to stay within the lines, making Sansa grin. Mia was a hoot!

Jon got his daughter situated at the table as she was eagerly looking through her mini fashion design book. At the same time took the remaining two items out of the box - a bag of the coffee beans he liked that you could only buy in Sunspear and some of the chocolate-covered beans that Elia swore he lived off of when he was doing his residency.

With Mia occupied, happily colouring away, Jon grabbed his phone and walked into the living room.

She could see that he was pleased with her present, and it made her feel good to do something little like this for them.

"Sansa, no one, other than my family, has ever really cared about us as you do," he told her when he had a bit of privacy.

She gave him a soft smile.

"Well, you two are pretty easy to care about."

He nodded.

"When you get here, when you're living here, I want time with you, Sansa. And not just the three of us. I want time with you. Just us. Gods, woman, I want you."

That delicious heat curled through Sansa, so heady and freeing and she welcomed it. 

"I want that as well," she told him, meaning every single word. She wanted Jon Snow. All of Jon Snow. 

Mia was a huge part of Jon's world, but he was a man as well - a man with needs. They needed time together to be a couple and help whatever this was between them flourish.

"I promise, Sansa, whatever it takes, I'm going to make this work.”

His dark eyes were intense, the promise clear. Sansa knew just how busy this man was. It spoke volumes that he was willing to make time in his busy life for her. And Sansa knew what a promise this was for him to make and that he’d keep that promise. 

"I know, Jon."

“Good. I can't wait until you're here. My hand is a poor substitute,” he muttered darkly. 

She giggled at how put out he sounded, and they spent some time catching up on their day to day lives. When she got off the phone that night, Sansa was almost buzzing with excitement and couldn't wait to get to Wintertown.

* * *

_ Week 4 _

Sansa had been putting off this conversation for a while now, but finally, she knew that it was time with her moving date fast approaching. She dialled the number, knowing it her entire life and heard her father's rich, deep, Northern voice answer the phone almost immediately. Sansa’s parent’s routine never varied and they were always home on Saturday mornings. 

"Stark residence," Ned Stark said.

For a moment, Sansa's breath caught, and she swallowed it down, hearing her father speak. She had missed them so much, but had created this space between them. Now, she hoped they’d forgive her and she could make amends. 

"Hi Dad. It’s me, Sansa."

“Sansa?” Ned asked. 

“Yup. The one and only. I know it’s short notice, but do you and Mom have some time this morning to talk?"

There was a pause and then a chuff of breath before her Dad responded.

"Of course, lemon drop," he said, voice gruff.

The use of her old nickname made Sansa's chest ache as her breath hitched. She heard her father call for her mother. Being a Saturday, Catelyn was most likely going over the weekly menu and planning her week. Sansa knew her father would put the call on speaker in the study, and she braced herself for their anger and hurt. Not that she blamed them.

She'd been … struggling when she'd left home a decade ago, feeling like her parents had clipped her wings. They hadn’t, she now realized, but at the time their love and their important name had stifled her in the North and she’d reacted the only way she knew how - by leaving and putting distance between all of them. Physical and emotional. Now she wanted that distance gone, but knew it wouldn’t be easy. Still, she was willing to work to make things right if they were. 

"Sansa?" came her mother's voice, a tremble there. It hurt that Sansa knew she’d hurt her Mom by staying away. 

"Hi, Mom."

"What's going on?" Ned asked, a bit brusquely. Not that Sansa blamed him. At all. What she loved about her father was how unconditionally he loved her mother. 

"So I have some news I want to share with you both," she told them and heard an intake of breath. She wondered what they were thinking, perhaps imaging something horrible.

"My boss has offered me a promotion. To run a new branch of her fashion house,” she told them in a rush, so they would know it wasn’t bad news. 

"Oh, well, that's lovely," Catelyn said, her voice a bit pained, as if wondering how much further Sansa could go to be away from them. 

“The job is in Wintertown. And I've accepted it," Sansa said in a rush, closing her eyes and praying that maybe, _just maybe_ , they'd forgive her and be happy she was coming home. Or would they reject her? Be cold and distant as she was to them?

"You're coming home?" her mother's voice broke through her musings, the hope and the fear heard in equal measures.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm coming home."

Catelyn sobbed, and Sansa knew her father must be holding her mother.

"When?" Ned asked.

"Umm, a few days. I fly in on Wednesday. I've got everything arranged, and I know it seems like I'm shutting you guys out. But I'm not. I'm really not. I was hoping, well, I was hoping that once I get settled, maybe I can come for dinner?"

There was silence, and for a moment, Sansa thought they might say no, when Catelyn said, "Of course you can come for dinner. Friday night?"

Relief coursed through her. Sansa knew this wasn't an immediate fix. She'd done some damage. But her parents were willing to try as Jon had predicted.

"That sounds good, Mom. Really good. Okay, I've got to go and finish packing, but I'll see you guys in just under a week."

After the three of them hung up, Catelyn pressed closer to Ned's chest as he stroked her back, her eyes wet.

"Our baby is coming home, Ned."

His smile was as tentative and hopeful as hers. "Our baby is coming home, Cat."

* * *

**Jon: What time does your flight land tomorrow?**

**Sansa: 1:25pm. Are you sure that you can pick me up?**

**Jon: Yes. I'll be there**

**Sansa: I know it's an awkward time …**

**Jon: Sansa, stop. I'll be there. I can't wait to see you.**

**Sansa: 🥰👍Alright. I'm so nervous and excited at the same time!**

**Jon: Me too. Can't wait to see you. Have to run. Incoming trauma. See you tomorrow**

**Sansa: Me too! See you tomorrow!**

* * *

Sansa exited the plane and hurried down the walkway, knowing that Jon would be waiting for her. It was so different coming home, coming back to Wintertown knowing that he was waiting for her this time. It made everything better. 

She wasn't pushy per se, but her steps were fast as she burst into the waiting area where she would get her luggage. Not that she cared about that. There was only one thing she cared about right now and that was finding him. Finding Jon. 

When she came into the main waiting area, she saw Jon standing there, with flowers in his hands, looking a bit nervous but oh so handsome!

Then he saw her and that smile she was fast coming to adore quirked on his face. 

She broke into a run, saw his lips twitch on his handsome face as she raced towards him. Within moments she was in his arms as he was holding her tightly.

"Hi," she finally said, loving how he held her tight.

“Hi,” he almost growled, and she felt how much he wanted her as her entire body was pressed against the length of him, his strong arms banding tightly to hold her close. 

Then, before she could react, he cupped her neck and his lips were finally on hers, and he was kissing her, and she had her hands in his hair, and the entire world faded around her and it was just her and Jon, kissing each other like they never meant to stop. 

She was finally in the North. Sansa was finally home. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is in da North! Let the dating BEGIN


End file.
